


Scorpia backstory and scenes

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Super Pal Trio (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Scorpia in seasons 1 and 2, plus a potential backstory. ScorpiCatra (Scorpia and Catra) in the story as well.





	1. Scorpia scenes and show script

“Season 2: Light Spinner”  
At dusk, Catra sat perched on her feet on a metal railing of pipes. She stared at the mountains and the metal structures in the distance, windows lit up and smoke rising from another structure.  
Catra grunted and breathed in terror as the railing buckled under her. She steadied herself with her arms and groaned, catching her breath. She heard cheerful laughed off to her right.  
Scorpia stood and waved to her, while Catra narrowed her eyes.  
“How’d you find me?” Catra asked.  
“You always come here when you’re upset,” Scorpia replied. She placed her claws onto the railing. “Also, I looked everywhere. Now, what’s troubling my bestie?” She nudged Catra with her shoulder.  
Catra swatted Scorpia away. “I’m not your bestie and I’m fine.”  
“Oh, I don’t accept any of that.”  
“Yeah, well get used to not getting what you want in life.” Ironically, Catra would never get used to what she had to deal with every day.  
Scorpia remained silent and Catra sighed. “Hordak is making me send Shadow Weaver to Beast Island.”  
“Wait, Beast Island is real?” Scorpia asked. She accidentally pulled up part of the railing with her claws.  
“Oops. That’s not good. Oh, shoot. Okay, just let me fix that.”  
The railing piece broke into two. Scorpia tried to push them back together.  
“Uh, Catra, can I get a hand?”  
But Catra had already left.  
“Catra?”  
Scorpia placed the railing pieces back in their spot, and they soon fell down below. Scorpia hurried after Catra. She turned around the corner to see Catra with both knees up in a closed position.  
Scorpia walked over and sat next to Catra. “I thought Beast Island was just a story they told to keep us in line. Being sent there is supposed to be a fate worse than death.”  
Catra glared at her as if to say ‘Not helping.’  
Scorpia looked off to the side. “I bet there’s some nice stuff, too. Maybe Shadow Weaver will write and tell us.”  
“What is wrong with you?” asked Catra. “People don’t send letters from Beast Island. They go and never come back.”  
Catra shoved past Scorpia. “It doesn’t matter how hard I work, or what I do, Hordak doesn’t trust me. He never listens to me. Shadow Weaver is useful and she can help us.”  
“Seriously?” Scorpia asked, surprised. “Because she hasn’t exactly given us any information. Why do you really want to keep her around? She’s never been very nice to you. I kind of thought you hated her.”  
“You…you wouldn’t understand,” Catra replied, leaping away.  
Scorpia sighed sadly, lowered her head and then stared out into the distance. 

“Season 2: Reunion”  
Scorpia was called to attention by the new Force Captain, Catra. She stood at attention to the right of Lonnie, while Kyle and the lizard guy, Rogelio were also present. Pipes and wires hung from the ceiling and the square metal walls. A metal bench stood against the wall off to the right.  
Catra paced back and forth, anger and a well of emotions in her eyes. Her feelings were bottled up in a guise of being authoritative.  
“I need you to beef up security,” Catra ordered as she paced. “Bring all reports directly to me. No one else. I want patrols doubled. Above all…”  
Catra gasped and her eye twitched as she stopped in front of Lonnie and Kyle. The two of them stared at her with eyebrows raised. From behind them along a pipe up to a metal circle in the wall, rose a shadow figure of Shadow Weaver. It was like she was watching Catra at this moment…haunting her…judging her…  
The paranoid Catra shouted and leaped back in fear, hair briefly on end.  
She stared at the spot again, but the shadow of Shadow Weaver was gone.  
Scorpia cleared her throat. “Uh…You were saying?” There was deep concern in her voice.  
Catra stood up and regained composure.  
“Yes, and report anything suspicious directly to me.”  
“You mean like the fact that Shadow Weaver’s cell is empty?” Lonnie asked in a deadpan voice.  
Catra growled and moved her face close to Lonnie’s.  
“I threw the prisoner into solitary last night,” she lied, angry at Lonnie for challenging her status. To further make herself feel superior, Catra turned away and muttered out loud, “Not like I need to explain myself to underlings.”  
Scorpia couldn’t believe what her best friend was saying. Ever since she got elected Force Captain and Hordak’s second, she had been abusing her power to her own benefits…ironically similar to Shadow Weaver, the one who raised her and verbally abused her. Catra’s fear of Shadow Weaver, anger at Adora for leaving her, and the new pressure to be perfect in her role, resulted in her former innocent nature being thrown out the window.  
Scorpia wished she could hug Catra in the moment, but Catra’s menacing tone of voice froze her to the spot. Feeling brave Scorpia spoke out: “Catra, Lonnie was trying to answer your…”  
“You have your orders,” Catra interrupted. Her hands were placed on the bench, her head turned to a glowing yellow screen on the wall. “Next person who questions me gets to see Shadow Weaver’s cell up close. Move.”  
She pointed to the door with a clawed finger. Kyle and Rogelio looked at each other and everyone stayed where they were.  
“I said, move!” Catra bellowed, slamming her hands on the bench.  
Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie hurried out, Scorpia slowly following them.  
As she reached the door, Scorpia looked back.  
“Catra…” she began in a soft voice, but Catra glared at her to go away. The metal door closed shut behind Scorpia. 

Hours later, the security had been increased, so now there were more guards patrolling the outside and some areas inside. Scorpia took a deep breath as she stood in front of the metal door that led to Catra’s room.  
‘You can do this, Scorpia,’ she told herself. ‘Just explain that you followed the rules but you want to know what she meant by ‘anything suspicious.’ She’ll understand…maybe I could make her feel better. But what if she snaps at me again…(sighs). Well, I’ll deal with whatever happens.’  
The door opened and Scorpia stepped through.  
Catra sat on the bottom bunk bed, groaning and looking over scattered papers from folders. Scorpia walked over.  
“Hey, Catra,” Scorpia said. She put her claws together so the tips were touching. “Listen, I’ve been looking for anything suspicious like you said, but this is the Fright Zone, so, that’s pretty much everything.” She chuckled. “I was hoping you could tell me what I’m supposed to be looking for?”  
Catra turned around with an annoyed growl, a paper in her strong hand grip. “If you spent more time following orders and less time questioning them, you’d wouldn’t need me to. Now get out. Go.”  
Catra’s words stung, but at this point, Scorpia wasn’t going to give in without a fight…even if she had to play nice the hard way.  
Scorpia put her claws on her hips.  
“Okay, wildcat. I really didn’t wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice.”  
Scorpia walked around to the side of the bed.  
Catra looked at her. “What are you doing?”  
Scorpia pulled a blue blanket from underneath Catra and held it up in both claws. Catra stared at Scorpia’s serious expression, which soon turned into a smile.  
Catra shouted as Scopria threw the blanket onto her. Several seconds later, Catra was wrapped tightly in the blanket in Scorpia’s arms.  
“Just let all your care go,” Scorpia encouraged in a soothing voice. She rocked her back and forth. “You’re safe. You’re safe here.”  
“Stop it. Stop,” Catra yelled trying in vain to free herself.  
“You’re safe here, okay?” Scorpia repeated.  
“Let go of me! Are you crazy?” Catra yelled.  
“There’s nothing we can’t handle,” Scorpia reassured.  
Catra closed her eyes in frustration. If telling the truth would get Scorpia to leave her alone…”  
“I lost Shadow Weaver,” Catra admitted. “How are we supposed to handle that?”  
“What?” Scorpia asked.  
Catra looked downcast. “Shadow Weaver escaped. I have to find her before Hordak learns the truth.”  
“Well, you don’t have to do this alone,” Scorpia said. “I’m here. I bet Entrapta can wind up a locator.”  
“No,” Catra stated. “Entrapta spends time with Hordak and is bad with secrets. The minute we tell Entrapta, she tells him, then it’s over for me.”  
Scorpia looked at her sadly, then gently placed her back on the bed.  
“Then we make sure that doesn’t happen.” Scorpia placed a comforting claw on Catra’s shoulder. “We’ll find Shadow Weaver, the two of us, and not a word of it will leave this room.”  
“Thanks, Scorpia,” Catra said softly.  
“No problem,” Scorpia replied, giving her a hug.  
“Personal space, remember?” Catra said through her teeth.  
“Oh right, sorry,” said Scorpia, pulling away. “I’m here if you need me,” she called, then walked out of the room, the door closing behind her. 

“Season 1: The Sea Gate”

Shadow Weaver: “Not so fast. You won’t be going alone. You’ll be joined by Force Captain Scorpia.”  
Scorpia: “Kitty. Just so you know, I’m a hugger.”  
(She picks Catra up in a tight hug)  
Catra: “Huh? What?”  
(Catra grunts and escapes from her hold)  
Catra: “Is this some kind of joke?”  
Shadow Weaver: “Scorpia will see that you are kept in line.”  
(Scorpia beams at Catra)  
Catra: “Ugh. Okay, whatever. You’re at least giving me a vehicle, right?”  
Shadow Weaver: “Something like that.”

Catra: “No. Not boats.”  
Scorpia: “Oh, I just love boats. Don’t you? Wind in your hair, ocean on every side, miles and miles from the nearest dry land, watery death awaiting at the slightest mishap. Man, that’s what I call living.”  
(Catra shrieks in fear as a wave of water splashes on her)  
Catra: “Yeah, I’m really gonna need you to shut up.”  
Scorpia: “Aw. You’re seasick?”  
(Catra scratches the rail)  
(Scorpia picks up Catra)  
Scorpia: “Just focus on me, okay? It’ll help.”  
Catra: “Put me down!”  
(Catra falls out of Scorpia’s hold)  
Catra: “What is wrong with you?”  
(Catra glares at the other Horde cadets)  
Catra: “What are you looking at? Get back to doing boat things.”

(Kyle looks out through a telescope)  
Catra: “Why have we stopped?”  
Kyle: “Sea Gate is blocking our path. There’s no way past, Force Captain Catra.”  
Catra: “What?”  
(Catra leaps forward onto Kyle and grabs the telescope from him. She looks through it)  
Catra: “Shadow Weaver didn’t bother to mention that there was a massive gate blocking the way to Seaworthy?”  
Scorpia: “Didn’t you learn about the Salineas Sea Gate in Force Captain Orientation?”  
Catra: “There’s a Force Captain Orientation?”  
Scorpia: “Oh, yes, there is.”  
(Catra groans and notices the cadets laughing and goofing off behind her)  
Catra: “All hands on deck! We’re finding a way through that gate.”  
Scorpia: “Ooh, impressive captain yell.”

(Scorpia pulls a lever, firing up a crystal shaped cannon, which fires green energy at the gate. She lets out an evil smirk. The blast creates a hole in the gate. Catra peers through the telescope and sees She-Ra.)  
Catra: “Keep us going full speed. I’ve got something more important to do.”

(Bow fires an arrow and lands on the ship. He fires another arrow, catching onto Kyle’s shirt. Lonnie charges forward with a stun weapon, flipping to dodge Bow’s attacks. Bow fires another arrow, this time striking the cannon, which lets out green slime.)  
Scorpia: “Oh, come on.”  
(Lonnie and Bow face each other again, Bow throws Lonnie at Kyle, who crash into each other. Scorpia grabs hold of Bow with one of her claws.)  
Bow: “Oh. You’re big.”  
Scorpia: “See you.” (Throws Bow off the ship)  
Kyle and Lonnie fire the cannon again, creating another hole in the gate.

Sea Hawk sets his ship on fire and he and Glimmer vanish. The ship rushes toward the Horde ship.  
Lonnie: “What the heck?”  
All four Horde members yell and abandon ship, before the ships crash and explode. She-Ra fixes the gate.

Catra emerges from the water and sighs in defeat. Scorpia holds onto a piece of wood and pulls Catra with her claw.

“Season 1: Princess Prom”  
Catra: “I’m sick of this. Shadow Weaver failed to get Adora, and if Hordak finds out she’s disobeying him, she’ll take us down with her. She’s obsessed. We need to think big picture. It’s time for someone new to take over—me. So, you in?”  
Scorpia: “I’m hanging out in your room!” (chuckles)  
Catra: “Unfortunately, you’re the only one I can trust around here.”  
Scorpia: “Because we’re best friends.”  
Catra: “Stop being so you and help me think. I have the beginning of a plan, but it’s not enough. I need to capture Adora so Shadow Weaver doesn’t demote me. I need to impress Hordak so he’ll make me the new Shadow Weaver. How do I do both?”  
Scorpia: “Why don’t you try something at the All Princess Ball? Every princess is gonna be there, so Adora probably will be too. Ooh! This year’s theme is Winter Wonderland.”  
(Catra snatches the scroll from her.)  
Catra: “How did you get your claws on this?”  
Scorpia: “They sent it to me. I’m a princess.”  
Catra: “You’re a princess?”  
Scorpia: “Yeah, you know. The Horde crash-landed in my family’s kingdom. We let them stay. My family gave Hordak our Runestone, the Black Garnet.”  
Catra: “You’re a princess?”  
Scorpia: “Oh man, I thought everyone knew. I mean, it’s covered in Force Captain Orientation.”  
Catra: “I’m beginning to think I shouldn’t have skipped that.”  
Catra: “Okay, you’re a princess and you’re going to a Princess Ball.”  
(Scorpia looks downcast)  
Scorpia: “Oh, no. I’m not going. No. No one liked my family, even before we joined the Horde. Ah…I never really fit with the other princesses. I made them uncomfortable and…yeah, they don’t like that. They don’t like me.”  
(Catra looks sadly at Scorpia, feeling sympathetic. But she realizes that she could use this to her advantage.)  
Catra: “And that’s exactly why you have to go. How dare those princesses pretend they’re better than you? Just because you’re different? How dare they abandon people just because they don’t fit in with their perfect little lives?”  
Scorpia: “Yeah!”  
Catra: “How dare they take best friends and turn them into giant sword ladies who run off with people clearly inferior to you?”  
Scorpia: “You’re telling me your whole life with your words.” (She stares at Catra with admiration)  
Catra: “Well, time to show those princesses a thing or two. You’re going, I’m coming as your plus one, and we are going to make this a night no one will ever forget.”  
Scorpia hugs her.  
Scorpia: “Super Pal Duo is going to Prom!”

Scorpia tries on a dark Victoria dress/corset with lace and red bows, including a bow in her hair. There was a small heart on her cheek. Both she and Catra laugh at the silliness.

Scorpia: “Yeah!” She twirls around in a red and black dress with the Horde symbol on it. She wears red hoop earrings, a spiky collar, and neon green eye makeup. She also wore black goth bracelets on her claws.

Catra: “Huh?” She looks in disgust.

Later, Catra taps her foot impatiently. She wore an elegant maroon suit with a tie. Scorpia emerges with an elegant black dress with red gems along the side. She also wore black heels and red gem earrings and black lipstick. Catra held out her hand and Scorpia happily took it.

Scorpia and Catra soon arrive, hand in hand. Both of then bow respectfully to Frosta.  
Adora: “Revered hostess, you can’t let them in. They’re from the Horde.”  
Catra: “Revered hostess, Princess Scorpia was invited, as per the rules of this Ball. Rules which I personally have the utmost respect for.”  
Adora: “You do not!”  
Forsta: “Princess Adora, the rules state clearly that all princesses and their chosen guests are welcome.”  
Adora: “They’re up to something. I can feel it. You have to…”  
Frosta: “That’s enough! You look at me and see a child, but I have worked too hard to gain respect, only to throw it away because you feel they’re up to something. For centuries, the All Princess Ball has been neutral ground. I will not dishonor that legacy. Scorpia is a princess. Princesses get plus ones. They stay.”  
Catra: “Really, Adora? I’m shocked. We’re not breaking any rules. Didn’t you read the invite?”  
Adora: “I know you’re plotting something. From now to the second the ball ends, I’ll be watching. Wherever the two of you go, I go.”  
Scorpia and Catra exchanged looks, beginning their plan.  
Catra: “Suit yourself. Have fun with following us!”

Scorpia pops several small cupcakes into her mouth with gusto.  
Scorpia: “Mm. Mm. Wow, that is good. Oh what is…I don’t even know what’s in this. What? Sir? Garcon? What’s in this?”

Scorpia places red gemstone bombs on the ice walls.  
Bow: “Princess Scorpia is planting heat bombs! We have to stop her!”  
Kyle and Lonnie exchange looks and hold Bow down. Scorpia grins, holding Ahe-Ra’s sword.  
Bow: “What are you doing? Let me go! Let…”  
Scorpia later knocks Bow out as he is held down by Kyle and Lonnie in disguise.

All the heat bombs later go off. 

Glimmer: “Bow? Bow! Where are you?” She gasps.  
Lonnie and Kyle drag an unconscious Bow to their scorpion shaped black ship.  
Glimmer: “Get away from him!”  
She kicks Lonnie and throws a blast of magic at Kyle.  
Glimmer: “No!”  
Glimmer is knocked out by Scorpia’s tail. 

Scorpia later drives the ship, holding Catra, Lonnie, Kyle, and handcuffed knocked out Bow and Glimmer.  
Catra: (laughs) “See you later, princess.”

“Season 1: No Princess Left Behind”

Scorpia patrols the area on a hover ship. She notices Sea Hawk.  
Scorpia: “Halt. Who are you?”  
Sea Hawk: “Me? I’m the inspector. I’m here to inspect all the things.”  
Scorpia: “Inspector?”  
Scorpia: “Inspector! Oh, of course. I must have forgotten you were coming. We’re long overdue for an inspection, I do have to admit it, but I can assure you we are up to code.” They leave on a ship.

Sea Hawk: “Well, you Horde types run a tight ship. I must say. Everything seems to be up to code.”  
(Accidentally knocks off a piece of a pipe)  
Sea Hawk: “Yes indeed, entirely up to code. You pass with flying colors. Now, unless you have something else for me to inspect, I should get home to my inspector children.”  
Scorpia: “You know, you look familiar.”  
Sea Hawk: “Perhaps you’ve seen me in your dreams?”  
Scorpia: “No, that’s not it. Princess Prom. That’s where I know you from. I knew it would come to me. You were there with that mermaid.”  
Sea Hawk: “She has a name! I mean, no, that wasn’t me.”  
Scorpia: “You’re with the Rebellion.”  
Sea Hawk: “Now, as a scrupulous inspector, threats…normally wouldn’t work on me. But in this case, uh, perhaps we can reach a compromise?”  
Sea Hawk reads a sign that says “Duck”  
Sea Hawk: “Duck?”  
Scorpia: “Ooh where?” (looks around excitedly)  
Sea Hawk: “Oh! Duck.”  
Sea Hawk ducks and Scorpia screams as she is knocked away by a hanging metal claw.

“Season 1: The Beacon”

Scorpia, Catra, and the cadets stand with Shadow Weaver as Hordak speaks.

Hordak: “Not only did you lose the princess known as Glimmer, but I learned that you’ve known Adora was She-Ra all along.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Now you see why I felt it was so important to bring her back.”  
Hordak: “All you did was invite attack from an enemy combatant with detailed knowledge of our operations. If I had known, I would never have agreed to your foolish plan.”  
Catra: (chuckles) “Yeah, bad plan.”  
Scorpia: “Wasn’t it your…? Oh.”  
Catra elbows Scorpia.  
(Entrapta spies on them through a vent)

Catra: “Boy, Hordak really let Shadow Weaver have it. Did you see the look on her face?”  
Scorpia: “Yes. Well, I mean, I think. It’s hard to tell with the mask and all.”  
Both turn around to see a robot beeping. The robot follows them as they walk.  
Catra: “Serves her right. If she wants to take credit for my plans, she can take the blame, too.”  
Catra stops and turns around.  
Scorpia: “Oh! What is it?”  
Catra: “Shh.”  
Scorpia: (whispers) “Oh sorry. What is it?”  
Catra sniffs the air while Scorpia sniffs a pipe.  
Scorpia: “Yeah. Yeah, that’s…that’s concrete.”  
Scorpia removes the vent cover and Entrapta rolls out.  
Entrapta: “Hi.”

Entrapta hangs in shackles, she uses a device to unshackle one of them. Scorpia and Catra enter and Catra holds a stun weapon.  
Catra: “Prisoner.”  
Scorpia: “That’s Entrapta.”  
Catra: “I know her name, I was just…Ugh, never mind. Lord Hordak himself tasked me with your interrogation. So, there’s no use resisting.”  
Catra notices Entrapta unlatching a shackle and fires electricity into the wall.  
Catra: “I don’t care what it takes. I’m going to drag the Rebellion’s plan out of you.”  
Entrapta: “Ooh what’s that?” (takes the weapon)  
Catra: “What? Hey!”  
Entrapta presses a button, firing into the ceiling. Debris falls down and Scorpia shields Catra.  
Scorpia: “Catra! Oh! Oh, oh, there you go.”  
Entrapta: “Fascinating.”  
Catra: “Give it back.” (snatches it back)  
Entrapta: “Oh I like that thing. Can I have it?”  
Catra: “No. And stop. I’m interrogating you.”  
Entrapta: “Okay then. What do you want to know?”  
Catra: “Why were you hiding out in the Fright Zone?”  
Entrapta: “I was waiting for my friends to get back. They had trouble finding me before. So, I figured I’d make it easier for them and just stay put right here.”  
Catra: “They left you.”  
Entrapta: “No, no, they’re my friends, they’ll be back.”  
Entrapta looks at Scorpia’s tail.  
Entrapta: “Say, your tail secretes some kind of paralyzing agent, right? Do you think I could have a sample, to study?” (grabs it)  
Scorpia: “Hey! You can’t touch another woman’s tail without asking!”  
Catra: “Some friends. They left you and they’re not coming back. Isn’t that just like Adora? She left me behind too. Like I was nothing.” Catra stroked Entrapta’s hair.  
Scorpia: “And me. I mean, I didn’t want to go, but she could’ve have at least asked.”  
Catra: “Adora got her precious Bow and Glimmer back. All these princesses care about are people who are just like them. But you’re not like them, are you?” Catra twirls Entrapta’s hair.  
Entrpata speaks into her device.  
Entrapta: “Fright Zone log, hour 45. Is that right? I don’t know if that’s right, it was hard to tell in the walls. Hour 45, that’s too many hours. This angry feline person seems to be correct. They’re not coming back for me.”  
Catra wipes Entrapta’s tear with her tail.  
Catra: “You won’t have to pretend to be something you’re not with the Horde. Think of what you could accomplish here. What we could accomplish, together.”  
Entrapta: “I’ve made more progress on my work in secret here than I did in a whole non-secret life out there. They should see. Horde technology gives me so much to work with. Emily’s the most advanced bot I’ve ever built.”  
Catra: “Wait, who’s Emily?”  
Entrapta: “Oh! How rude, allow me to introduce you.”  
She clapped her hands.  
Robot blasts a hole through the wall. Scorpia pushes Catra to the ground.  
Scorpia: “I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha.”  
Entrapta strokes Emily’s metal head.  
Scorpia and Catra gasp at the melting hole in the wall.  
Catra: “Those princesses have no idea who they left behind.”  
Scorpia glances at a lava drop.

Scorpia puts bricks in the wall, while Entrapta still hangs in shackles.  
Scorpia: “Honestly, I don’t think anybody’s gonna notice. Oh.”  
Brick falls out.  
Entrapta: “Sorry again. About the wall.”  
Catra: “Don’t worry about it.”  
Entrapta: “You’re not mad? People usually get mad.”  
Catra: “Are you kidding? I’m impressed. You rebuilt that bot, I mean Emily, all on your own? While living in the vents?”  
Entrapta: “Sure did. Not only that, but she’s better than ever. Stronger, increased weapons capabilities, and affectionate, too. Who knows how much more powerful she could be if I just had access to a little First Ones tech. You don’t have any here, do you?”  
Scorpia picks up the brick that fell out.  
Catra: “First what?”  
Entrapta: “First Ones tech. You know, advanced technology left behind by a lost civilization? Makes our modern innovations look like children’s toys? I’ve been attempting to integrate First Ones tech into my experiments for years, but my understanding of their code is still rudimentary. If I could just find the key to their language, there’s no telling what I could build. Such a find could yield almost unlimited power.” (laughs)  
Scorpia gasps as another brick falls down.  
Catra: “And where would one find this tech?”  
Entrapta: “It’s buried all over the planet. It gives off a signal that can be traced. Lately I’ve been tracking the strongest signal I’ve ever seen. It must be a massive stash.”  
Catra: “Where?”  
Scorpia: “Ugh! Huh.” All the bricks fall down. (chuckles)  
Catra: “I mean, uh, where?”  
Entrapta: “I’ve triangulated the signal to somewhere in the Whispering Woods. The whole shifting landscape thing makes for a complicated variable, but I’ve created a map that’s accurate within two quadrants.”  
Catra: “How do I get my hands on this map?”  
Entrapta: “Like any good scientist, I carry everything I need on my person.”  
Entrapta hands her a tracking device.  
Catra: “I’m not sure if we can trust her yet. But if she’s telling the truth, this could give us a huge advantage over the Rebellion. Hordak will finally see how much more valuable I am than Shadow Weaver.”  
Scorpia: “I bet he’ll promote you to…what comes after Force Captain?”  
Catra: “Keep an eye on Entrapta while I go see if this pans out.”  
Entrapta: “I hope it does, I wanna build something big.”  
Entrapta: “Oh, sorry, my bad. Which hair part was in which thingy?”

“Season 1: Promise”  
Entrapta works on Emily.  
Scorpia: “Ah. And then there was the day Catra and I were on a boat together. Did I ever tell you about that?”  
Entrapta: “I’m pretty sure you did.”  
Scorpia on recording: “Oh, one time, Catra and I were on a boat together. That was the best day ever.”  
Entrapta: “Yep, you did.”  
Scorpia: “I think that’s when we really made our connection, you know? Did you ever meet someone and you just instantly click?”  
Entrapta: “Yes, it was like that with Emily.”  
Scorpia: “What happened to you? You’re filthy. Are you okay? Do you need first aid? Do you need to be nursed tenderly back to health?”  
Catra: “Scorpia, remember that little talk we had about personal space?”  
Scorpia: “Oh right. Ten foot radius.”  
Entrapta: “How’d it go? Did you find it?”  
Catra: “Uh, why is the princess loose?”  
Entrapta: “Oh, right.” (Gets back into the shackles.)  
Entrapta: “Seriously, though, did you find it?”  
Catra tosses her a crystal.  
Entrapta: “An intact data crystal? I have never seen one so perfectly preserved. This could be a game changer. Who knows what secrets it could contain?”  
Entrpata laughs and she dances with Scorpia.  
Scorpia: “Man, I knew Catra could do it. It’s like I was telling you. She’s the best friend ever.”  
Catra: “Just keep it down. I’m going to bed.”

“Season 1: Light Hope”  
Catra: “Okay I…what is going on here?”  
Entrapta emerges from a vent.  
Entrapta: “Catra, you got my note.”  
Catra: “The one you dropped on my head from the air vent that says “come to my lab?”  
Entrapta: “Yep, that’s the one. I’ve made great strides in analyzing the data from the First Ones data crystal you brought me. Look.”  
Catra: “Where did this come from?”  
Entrapta: “Oh you know, here and there, rooms.”  
Catra: “Were their people in these rooms?”  
Entrapta: “Well, not when I went back to take the stuff.”  
Catra: “You belong here with us.” (chuckles)  
Entrapta: “So the data…” (squeals) (places crystal in holder.)  
Scorpia: “Ha! Wow. Whoa.” (scribbles on a notepad)

Entrapta: “Look at these readings. Incredible. This seems to confirm my theories about the techno-organic nature of First Ones machinery, resulting in thaumaturlogical compatibility between magic and science!”  
Catra: “I’m going to need you to try again. But this time, talk like a normal person.”  
Entrapta: “Scorpia seems like she understands.”  
Catra: “Scorpia is drawing stick figures holding hands.”  
Scorpia: “I call it, Super Pal Trio. This is me, this is Catra, and I think it’s clear. Come on. I’m a bit of an artist.”  
Entrapta: “I looked at the rock, which is a crystal, and used math. Wait, do I have to explain math to you?”  
Catra groans.  
Catra: “Yes or no, did that crystal give you enough data to upgrade our weapons?”  
Entrapta: “Weapons? Ha! This is so much bigger than weapons. This could change everything. Etheria’s not just a planet. Whatever the first Ones did to it, it went deep.”  
Catra: “And what does that mean?”  
Entrapta: “You’re asking me about my theories? I’ve waited years for someone to ask me about my theories. Hang on, I made a model.” Entrapta takes Scorpia and Catra with her.

Entrapta: “Behold, Etheria.”  
She mentions to a large metal sphere with an array of lights to represent Runestones.  
Entrapta: “The First Ones didn’t just settle on the surface of Etheria. Their technology runs throughout the planet’s core. This whole planet, it’s all First One’s tech.”  
Catra: “And what are those supposed to be?”  
Entrapta: “Runestones. From the data I’ve managed to extract, they regulate the planet through the princesses. They’re directly connected to each other and to the planet’s power grid in a delicate balance.”  
Catra: “Which means?”  
Entrapta: “Which means they’re our best access point to hack the planet.”  
Catra: “Hack the planet?”  
Entrapta: “Hypothetically. But it’s not so simple. There’s only a handful of Runestones in the whole world.”  
Scorpia: “Runestone? You mean, like the Black Garnet? Cause, (chuckles) we have the Black Garnet.”  
Entrapta: “The Black Garnet? You have a Runestone? The Fright Zone has a Runestone?”  
Scorpia: “Well, duh. It was my family’s. But when the Horde landed, we gave it to Hordak, who then gave it to Shadow Weaver who… you tell a friend, he tells a friend, it’s one of those things.”  
Entrapta: “Where is it? Can I see it? Touch it?”  
Catra: “Okay, calm down. What exactly are you planning on doing to the Black Garnet?”  
Entrapta: “If we hack the Runestone grid, we could boost the Garnet’s power and use it for…well, anything. As power source, as…”  
Catra: “A weapon?”  
Entrapta: “Potentially. But if it’s like my other experiments, the results will be explosive.”  
Scorpia: “I don’t think Shadow Weaver will like that.”  
Catra: “Scorpia’s right. Shadow Weaver won’t like it. So, I will absolutely get you the Black Garnet. Leave it all to me.”

Entrapta and Scorpia work on the machine.

Catra: “Alright, hurry it up. Those machines aren’t going to hook up themselves.”  
Shadow Weaver: “They won’t be hooked up at all.”  
Scorpia: “Shadow Weaver. We just…uh…”  
Shadow Weaver: “Silence! Did you really think you could invade my inner sanctum without me noticing? I never thought you were so bold as to openly rebel, but it will be my pleasure to put you back in your place.”  
Catra: “Oh Shadow Weaver, I can do whatever I want with this hunk of rock.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Absurd. By whose authority?”  
Hordak: “By mine.”  
Everyone bows.  
Shadow Weaver: “Lord Hordak, I don’t understand.”  
Hordak: “Catra and Entrapta have bene working on a way to meld this strange First Ones tech with our machines, to weaponize it. I found out and was intrigued. I gave Force captain Catra and her tem my blessing to go ahead. So, understand, Shadow Weaver. I’m displeased with your interruption.”  
Shadow Weaver: “My Lord, are you really going to let this…this princess tinker with my Runestone?”  
Hordak: “Her tinkering has boosted the firepower of every weapon she’s touched. So yes, she gets to tinker with whatever she wants. Including the Black Garnet, which is mine to give or take as I see fit.”  
Shadow Weaver: “You can’t. You can’t do this! I alone have learned how to draw power from it, a feat no sorceress has done before. I have unlocked its potential!”  
Hordak: “And you wasted it on parlor tricks. Force captain Catra, proceed. The Garnet is yours.”  
Catra; “Yes, Lord Hordak.”  
Shadow Weaver: “No!”  
Catra: “Stop her! Don’t let her…”  
Shadow Weaver: “You won’t take what is mine!”  
Scorpia charges at Shadow Weaver but gets frozen.  
Shadow Weaver: “No!”  
Scorpia and Entrapta are freed. Entrapta hugs Emily.  
Catra: “Scorpia, restrain the sorceress. We won’t have to worry about her any longer.”  
Scorpia picks up shadow Weaver and takes her to a cell.  
Catra: “Entrapta, if you would.”  
Entrapta: “All right, everyone, let’s get weird.” (turns on the Black Garnet)  
Scorpia: (gasps) “Look.”  
The shadows merge into the crystal and shoot upwards into the air in a dark column. 

Scorpia and Catra walk on a balcony, looking at the red lightning in the sky.  
Scorpia: “Wow.” (gasps in terror) “What do you think it’s doing.”  
Catra: “I don’t know. But I can work with this.”

“Season 1: The Battle of Bright Moon”  
Scorpia: “Catra, you gotta see this.”  
Scorpia and Catra look at a blizzard in the Whispering Woods on a screen.  
Scorpia: “Tidal waves, firestorms, earthquakes. Man, Etheria’s really taking this hard. I mean, yay for us. But also, whoa.”  
Entrapta spins around in her chair.  
Entrapta: “The experiment has been more effective than I could ever have dreamed. This proves my hypothesis correct! With the Black Garnet at 200 percent power, the precarious equilibrium that governs all of Etheria’s nature functions, has been thrown into complete chaos, no doubt as a result of the other elemental Runestones…Ah! Hey.”  
Catra stops her chair.  
Catra: “Translate.”  
Entrapta: “By making the Black Garnet more powerful, we’ve sapped power from the other princesses’ Runestones, upsetting the balance and making the weather go screw-y. It’s in my notes, if you’d like.”  
Catra: “Whoa, whoa. What was that you just said about making the other princesses less powerful?”  
Entrapta: “Well, the other elemental princesses, that is. Don’t worry about me and Scorpia. I don’t have a Runestone, and Scorpia doesn’t have any connection to the Black Garnet anymore…if she ever did.”  
Scorpia: “Huh? Somebody say my name?”  
Catra: “And how would we make an effect like that permanent?”  
Entrapta: “Well, I’d have to run more tests to know for sure, but…oh.”  
Catra breaks one of the lights, representing a Runestone.  
Entrapta: “Yeah, that should work, too.”  
Catra: “Get a strike team together. We’re going to Bright Moon.”  
Scorpia: “Bright Moon? Why?”  
Catra: “Because we’re going to take out Bright Moon’s Runestone. And with the Whispering Woods frozen over, there’s nothing stopping us.”

Scorpia blocks Glimmer’s way with her tail up the stairs.  
Scorpia: “So where were we? Oh yeah. I was about to punch you.”  
Scorpia attacks Glimmer and pushes her against a rock wall. Glimmer glitches.  
Scorpia: “Ah. Pretty.”  
Glimmer pushes Scorpia back, then knocks her over the stairs, falling into the water.

Scorpia, Catra, and Entrapta walk over to Hordak.  
Hordak: “Force Captain, it seems your experiment has failed.”  
Entrapta: “On the contrary, the experiment was a huge success. I know more about First Ones tech than ever. This is just the beginning.”  
Catra: “I got us closer to conquering Bright Moon than anyone ever has. Not to mention the Whispering Woods is still in ruins. Etheria is ours for the taking.”  
Hordak: “Very well, Force Captain Catra. You will have other chances to prove your worth to me as my second in command.”

“Season 2: The Frozen Forest”  
Catra: “Huh?”  
Scorpia and Entrapta hang out in the room.  
Catra: “What is all this junk?”  
Entrapta: “Isn’t it wonderful? The stuff from my castle arrived.”  
Entrapta holds up a picture of a cute purple cat with big green eyes.  
Catra shrieks as she notices a robot mouse.  
Catra: “Yeah. Wonderful. What’s the report from the woods?”  
Entrapta: “Oh! I just received a transmission from one of my bots.”  
Entrapta flops on the couch, Scorpia holds a tray of mini cupcakes for her. They watch the princesses fight off the bots, Perfuma throws a bot with her vines.  
Scorpia: “Oh, boy. Ouch.”  
Entrapta: “Wow, it fell apart with one hit there. I could definitely make some improvements.”  
Mermista defeats another bot with water.  
Scorpia: “Oh yeah. Game over.”  
Catra: “It doesn’t matter. We’ll just send more bots, and more after that. They’ll be so busy defending their precious trees, we’ll conquer the planet before they know what’s happened.”  
Entrapta holds up a First Ones crystal. Entrapta: “I have an even better idea.”

Catra and Scorpia talk to Hordak.  
Catra: “With the woods frozen, princesses distracted by bots, we’ve been able to gain significant ground.”  
Scorpia holds up a map.  
Hordak: “You have not disappointed me, Force Captain. Clearly, I was wise to promote you.”  
Entrapta: “I’m just gonna borrow this.”  
Entrapta jumps behind the throne, mask on, holding a wrench. She looks at the wrench.  
Entrapta: “Oh, what is that?”  
Catra: “Uh yes. We’ve kept the princesses distracted, but we could be doing more. We should be working to take them out, once and for all. Isn’t that right, Entrapta? Entrapta!”  
Entrapta: “Oh right.”  
Entrapta uses her hair to clap, and a bigger robot crawls up, darker in color, with purple lights.  
Entrapta: “May I introduce Emily’s Kid Sister. EKS for short. With First Ones tech at its core, this little beauty has enough power to rival a princess.”  
She fires a stun gun at the robot’s leg, which instantly repairs itself.  
Hordak: “Impressive indeed. And you can make more of these?”  
Entrapta: “Yes! I mean, no. I mean, I could. But I only had enough First Ones tech to make four.”  
Catra: “But I know where we can get more.”

The robots arrive at the First ones hideout. Scorpia, Catra and Entrapta watch the screen.  
Catra: “That place has enough First Ones tech inside to power a whole armada of robots forever.”  
Entrapta: “Ah, I want that.”  
Catra gasps as Frosta uses her ice to make the robots slip.

Perfuma and Mermista break apart one bot.  
Scorpia: “One bot down but three to go!”  
Entrapta: “Fight, EKS’s!”  
Glimmer defeats another one with her staff and the screen turns black.  
Scorpia: “Ooh, he is not recovering from that.”  
Entrapta: “I can’t look. Tell me what’s happening. No, don’t.”

She-Ra walks over to the bot and says “Hey, Catra,” before punching it.  
Scorpia: “It’s okay. We have two left.”  
Scorpia walks over to the screen and presses a self destruct button.  
Entrapta: “Do you have to?”  
Catra: “Whatever. We’ll find more tech.”  
The princesses defeat the last bot together.

“Season 2: Ties that Bind”

A Horde flag is hung up at Dryl Castle. Catra stands on a ledge and looks at a small device.  
Catra: “The city’s forces have all fled. Dryl is ours.”  
Scorpia walks down the hall by Entrapta’s pictures.  
Scorpia: “All right! I mean, I guess it kind of already was ours. Since their princess is on our side, but the banners really make it feel official.”  
Catra: “Where are you?”  
Scorpia: “That is a great question and the answer is, I do not know. Yeah, this place is some kind of maze.”  
Catra presses her Horde badge.  
Catra: “There. That’s me. Follow it out when you’re done. And hurry up, we’ve got work to do.”

Catra yawns and her tablet beeps. Glimmer and Bow hide behind boxes.  
Kyle: “Hello? Tell me you’re on your way back. I need back up! Entrapta’s new invention has lost it!”  
Entrapta: “Bot 437 seems to be having some sort of existential crisis. Down, boy, down!”  
Robot chases Entrapta with a metal claw, and a shovel.  
Catra: “Pull it together. You’re fine.  
Entrapta holds back the shovel and a claw. She holds a sharp point and another metal claw back with her feet.  
Entrapta: “Stop it! Please! Why are you doing this to me?”  
Glimmer attacks Catra with her magic and pushes her back.  
Scorpia growls and charges forward to punch her, but she vanishes.  
Bow stops Catra in her tracks with an arrow.  
Bow escapes by using a smoke arrow. Scorpia fights Glimmer, who dodges. She finally grabs her, only for a slime arrow to cause Scorpia to let go of Glimmer.  
Bow: “Glimmer, we gotta out of here, now!”  
Catra: “Get them.”

Glimmer teleports them into a hall several times.  
Catra: “I see the Rebels sent their finest.”  
Catra and Glimmer attack each other.

Catra is taken hostage by Bow and Glimmer after they teleport outside.

Catra presses her Horde button after she and the others escape a river.

Scorpia paces back and forth as Lonnie and the lizard watch.  
Scorpia: “What do you mean there’s no sign of her? Where could they have gone?”  
She leans close to the lizard guy. “Think, Scorpia. Do we tell Hordak? Send out a search party? Put up posters? How are we gonna find Catra? If somebody has touched a hair on her head, I don’t know…Huh?”  
Her tablet beeps.  
Scorpia: “Oh, she’s signaling us! We can follow this right to her. Catra, I’m coming!”  
Scorpia grabs Lonnie and the lizard and takes them with her in a run.  
Scorpia: “Don’t move!”  
She runs with Lonnie and the lizard, noticing Catra tied up in vines. The six have a stand off.  
Scorpia: “Catra, are you okay? Did they hurt you? I will crush them!”  
Glimmer: “She’s fine. We want to make a trade. We’ll release Catra if you’ll release Entrapta.”  
Catra: “I have a better trade. You release me right now, or we finish Entrapta off once and for all.”  
Bow: “What?”  
Glimmer: “She’s bluffing.”  
Catra: “Scorpia, get Kyle on the comm.”  
Scorpia presses her tablet.  
Entrapta: “No, no, no, wait! Wait! Oh, no!”  
Kyle: “Force Captain, I knew you’d call me back! What do I do?”  
Catra: “If you don’t hear from us in 30 seconds, take Entrapta out.”  
Kyle: “What?”  
Entrapta: “Just relax. We’re figuring it out. Everything’s okay.”  
Entrapta’s larger bot fights the smaller rogue bot.  
Glimmer: “Two can play at that game.”  
Scorpia: “Catra! If you touch her again…”  
Catra: “Easy there, big gal. She’s not gonna try anything. They’re noble Rebels after all. They play by the rules.”  
Glimmer conjures up magic.  
Bow: “Glimmer, stop!”  
Glimmer: “This isn’t fair! After everything she’s done? After what she did to us? We’re supposed to just let her go?”  
Glimmer: “How do we know they’d really get rid of Entrapta, Bow? They need her.”  
Bow: “We can’t take that chance! We’re not them.”  
Glimmer lets her go.  
Scorpia: “Oh! Oh, come here! Come on! I’m just so glad this nightmare is over.”  
Scorpia frees Catra.  
Catra (laughs): “Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually buy that.”  
Glimmer: “We held up our end of the bargain. Now, show us that Entrapta’s alive.”  
Catra: “You and Adora are perfect for each other, I’ll give you that. Earnest, naïve, ridiculously easy to manipulate. It’s adorable. And it’s why you’re never going to win.”  
Scorpia hands Catra the tablet.  
Catra: “Kyle, if you actually took me seriously just then, call it off.”  
Kyle gets tossed around by the rogue bot, spins in the air.  
Entrapta: “Kyle isn’t available at the moment. But I’ve got it under control.”  
She presses a button, sending electricity to shut down the rogue bot.  
Entrapta: “Don’t worry. This was just the prototype. The next model will be much, much bigger.”  
Bow: “Entrapta? What’s going on?”  
Catra: “Oh, hey. You wanna talk to her?”  
Catra flips up the screen.  
Entrapta: “Hi, Bow, what are you doing there?”  
Glimmer: “Just hang on, Entrapta, we’re going to rescue you.”  
Entrapta: “Oh good. Rescue me from what?”  
Glimmer: “From the Horde!”  
Entrapta: “Oh, well that’s nice of you. But all of my stuff is here now, so probably, I’ll just stay. Thanks, anyway, though.”  
Bow: “Entrapta, are you on the Horde’s side?”  
Entrapta: “I’m on the side of science. But I am living in the Fright Zone now and the Horde is supplying me with tools and materials for my work. So, yes I guess?”  
Catra: “Did I forget to mention that? Ha. Opps.”  
Entrapta: “But don’t worry about me. I love it here. I’ve made unbelievable progress in my research. And the Horde has been so supportive. I’m getting closer every day to unraveling the mysteries of Etheria. Hacking the Black Garnet was just the first step.”  
Bow: “That was you?”  
Catra: “So much for the power of friendship.”  
Bow: “Come on, Glimmer. Let’s go. Glimmer?”  
Glimmer charges forward. Glimmer tries to punch Catra but she dodges the attacks. Scorpia slaps Glimmer to the side with her tail.  
Bow: “Glimmer!” Bow attacks the lizard and swings forward.  
Catra: “Forget the princess, she has no power! Get him!”  
Glimmer: “I’m not as naïve as you think. Turns out, I saved a little magic just for you.” (blows raspberry and she vanishes with Bow.)  
Catra: “No!” Gets hit by Scorpia’s tail.

“Season 2: Signals”  
Catra and Scorpia make plans in Catra’s room.  
Catra: “Third Battalion is closest. If they move on Erelandia, the Rebellion will have to answer.”  
Scorpia drops folders full of paper and tries to hold them.  
Scorpia: “Yeah, small problem. Um, the Third battalion is refusing to fight. Because they don’t have armor. They put in…where is it? Um, six requests for resupply. Didn’t you see these?”  
Catra: “I’ve been a little busy almost toppling Bright Moon and coming closer than anyone to conquering the planet. Not that anybody seems to care.”  
Scorpia: “I care.”  
Catra: “Fine. Give them the armor.”  
Scorpia: “Ah, okay, um…Boy I’d sure like to do that. Uh, but the armory is out of armor.”  
Catra: “So have them make more.”  
Scorpia: “Okay, just gotta find that file. (chuckles) They’re just so slidey and slippery.”  
Catra: “How do I defeat the Rebellion when all I do is this stupid busy work? I bet Shadow Weaver didn’t have to deal with this.”  
Scorpia: “These are her files, so, she probably did? Just saying. That’s a guess on my part.”  
Entrapta shouts and falls out of a pipe.  
Entrapta: “Hi.”  
Catra: “You’re not a prisoner anymore. You don’t have to sneak around.”  
Entrapta; “The ducts are faster. I don’t have time to waste. I need a six-sided hex driver right now.”  
Catra: “I’m the one who doesn’t have time to waste. Aren’t you some kind of genius? Make do with what you have.”  
Entrapta: “Of course I could, but it’s the principle. Use the proper tool for the job. If you can’t help me, it’s fine. I saw one on Hordak’s lab.”  
Catra: “I know you’re new to the Fright Zone, and possibly to being around people in general, but Hordak isn’t somebody to mess with. Under no circumstances will you go anywhere near Hordak’s sanctum.”  
Entrapta: “Ooh he calls his lab a sanctum. Oh, that is so classy!”  
Catra: “Focus! I need you to promise me that you will stay away from Hordak. Prmose!”  
Entrapta: “Okay, okay, I promise.”  
Scorpia: “Catra. (laughs). Here it is. Oh okay, so the armory can’t make more armor because they are out of irid…do-iridul-lum? Irdil…the point is, they’re out of the stuff they need to make armor.”  
Catra: “So where do we get more?”  
Scorpia: “Oh uh, I don’t have a file of that.”  
Catra: “I’ll handle it myself. But keep an eye on Entrapta, and make sure she doesn’t go near Hordak.”  
Scorpia; “Got it, boss. I won’t let her out of my sight.”  
Scorpia: “Now you didn’t happen to see which way she went, did you? You know what, I’ll figure it out, I’ll figure it out.” (laughs)

Scorpia: “Catra. Catra. Hey Catra.”  
Catra: “Oh wow.”  
Scorpia; “You are fast. Anyway, I found the file. And guess what?”  
Catra: “The material is produced here in the Fright Zone?”  
Scorpia: “Beautiful and brilliant.”  
Catra: “Where’s Entrapta? You’re supposed to watch her!”  
Scorpia: “You know she’s…she’s…I don’t know where she is. Truthfully. But I’m gonna fix that, because that’s the kind of friend I am. So you’re welcome.”

Scorpia and Catra run in to see Hordak and Entrapta.  
Catra: “I’m sorry, lord Hordak. Entrapta is new. I promise she will never bother you again.”  
Hordak: “You are the one bothering me, Force Captain with your unwelcome intrusion. I am working. With Entrapta’s assistance.”  
Entrapta: “Did you hear that, Emily? I’ve never had a lab partner before.”  
Scorpia and Catra leave.

“Season 2: Roll With It”  
Scorpia stands with Lonnie, Kyle and lizard guy.  
Scorpia: “Move those big weapon-y things! Flap those banners! Uh…Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing, guy I’m pointing at. Now do a different thing! And look sharp, Force Captain’s orders!”  
Soldiers run from below.  
Scorpia: “Catra left me in charge. Me. Can you believe it?”  
Lonnie: “Uh, no. I really can’t.”  
Scorpia: “Ah, me neither.”  
Lonnie face palms in the background.  
Scorpia: “She must trust me. I can’t let her down. Kyle, man the parapets!”  
Kyle: “I don’t know what those are.”  
Scorpia: “Then find out.”  
Kyle runs off.  
Scorpia: “Scorpia, you’re in charge of the fortress,” she said. “Even you can’t mess this up,” she said. Even me. She’s thinking about me. Ah. Should I get her a thank you gift? What’s her favorite color? Kyle, what are you doing?”  
Kyle: “Uh, you said…I…”  
Scorpia: “Go find out Catra’s favorite color!”  
Kyle runs off.  
Lizard and Lonnie try and run from Scorpia.  
Scorpia: “You guys know Catra. What would she like? I need it to be something that says, “thank you,” but also, “we are sometimes tied together by the threads of fate.”  
Lonnie: “We should spend less time talking about Catra, and more time checking the defenses.”  
Scorpia stares blankly.  
Lonnie: “The reason we’re here!”  
Scorpia laughs and pushes Lonnie to the side.  
Scorpia: “Okay. You don’t need to remind me. My wildcat is counting on me, and I won’t let her down. For Catra, I will defend this pass with my very life!”  
Lonnie: “Wrong pass.”  
Scorpia runs to the right.  
Scorpia: “Yes, this is the pass I’ll defend with my very life. No reason to worry at all!”

Lizard holds a tiny bot.  
Scorpia: “Spy Bot, the mission is simple. Spy on the princesses so I can stop them, and impress Catra so much, she’ll finally admit we’re best friends, or at the very least have a bond that can ever be broken. Got that?”  
Lonnie: “Uh, it’s not turned on, and um, that’s not how it works.”  
Scorpia: “Good, yeah. I was just testing you on whether you knew how to do that. And you passed. So, kudos. Now, let’s go spy!”  
Lonnie clears her throat and presses a button, turning on the bot.  
Scorpia: “Oh, aren’t you the cutest little fella? Look at you with your little legs and your antenna. You’re just the cutest thing I’ve ever…”  
Lonnie: “Ahem.”  
Scorpia: “Spying, yes. That is the thing we are doing.” Scorpia tries to press a button on the remote control. She almost drops it.  
Scorpia: “Second test.  
Lonnie: “Do you want me to drive the Spy Bot?”  
Scorpia: “Yes please.”

Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle and lizard guy look at the screen.  
Lonnie: “We’ve got visual. Turning on the audio.”  
Scorpia; “I can’t believe it.”  
Lonnie: “Me neither.”  
Scorpia: “They’re gonna give us frostbite, then attack us with a plant golem, and a woman named Sea-Ra and bow’s got a Trident of Power? Who knows what that does? Oh, we’re doomed!”  
Lonnie: “Uh, they’re obviously just coming up with ideas. Terrible ideas.”  
Scorpia cries on her knees.  
Scorpia: “We cannot risk it. Get in closer.”  
Scorpia tries to take the remote.  
Lonnie: “Hey get off of me!”

Spy bot shuts down.  
Scorpia: “No! Kyle, go grab one of the other Spy Bots you packed.”  
Kyle: “Mm-hm. Was that my job?”  
Scorpia: “Really, Kyle? I don’t know how you haven’t been fired.”

Lonnie: “We’ve added more bots to the tower’s weak points. Kyle is hiding somewhere. Rogelio is commanding the extra turrets.”  
Scorpia runs to her, cowering in fear.  
Scorpia: “And if there are plant monsters or warriors in ice armor, or Sea-Ra?”  
Lonnie: “For the last time, none of that stuff was real. We’ve reinforced our defenses. We got this.”  
Scorpia: “Okay. Good. And thanks, Lonnie.”  
Scorpia: “Who’s Rogelio?”  
Lonnie: “Rogelio, the lizard guy.”  
Scorpia: “Oh right. I wondered what his deal was.”  
Both gasp.  
Lonnie: “No. No it can’t be!”  
Mermista, Frosta, Perfuma, Glimmer, Bow, and She-Ra attack.  
Scorpia: “Fire!”  
Soldiers fire at the monster, but Frosta freezes the cannons.  
She-Ra faces Scorpia. “It’s over, Catra. You’ve lost.”  
Scorpia: “Catra’s not here. But I’m happy to take you down for her.”  
Scorpia fights Catra, sword versus claws.  
She-Ra: “Catra’s really not here and she left you in charge?”  
Scorpia: “Yes. Why do people keep acting surprised about that?”  
Glimmer hits Scorpia with a blast. Scorpia takes Glimmer’s staff with her tail and knocks her down. She holds Glimmer over the wall.  
Scorpia: “Bup bup bup! Stay where you are, or we’ll find out if Sparkles has enough magic to land on her feet. Like I was saying, Catra trusts me enough to…ow!”  
Glimmer punches Scorpia.  
Scorpia: “Hey, you don’t hit the person dangling you over the edge. Stop!”  
Glimmer escapes by shooting a blast at Scorpia, falling into she-Ra’s arms.  
Scorpia: “Catra trusts…”  
Gets hit in the face with water.  
Scorpia: “Catra…”  
Gets hit with plant vines and pink flowers.  
“Catra trusts, huh?”  
Bow fires an arrow at her.  
Scorpia: “Okay, seriously, how many of you are there? Oh, too many.”  
Scorpia: “Whoa.” Scorpia gets knocked down from the tower and falls into the water.”  
Scorpia and the others leave on a ship.  
Scorpia: “All in favor of blaming this on Kyle?”  
Lonnie: “Oh yeah.”  
Scorpia: “Yep. Yeah, that’s unanimous.”  
Kyle: “Oh man.” Head downcast

“Season 2: White Out”

Catra and the others are at a Horde base in a blizzard. Catra shivers.  
Entrapta: “Hi Catra. Did you have a nice nap?”  
Catra: “Why is this taking so long? You said there was a First Ones weapon here. Where is it?”  
Entrapta: “I never said ‘weapon.’ I said there’s a piece of First Ones tech buried deep under the ice, and a really powerful one at that. The energy levels, it must be a part of the First Ones’ supercomputer.”  
Catra: “Just keep digging. Hordak is not going to be happy if we waste his time and come back empty handed.”  
Entrapta: “A scientist never returns empty handed. There’s always data.”  
Catra: “I’m not here freezing my tail off for data. Find me something useful, or we’re packing up and heading home. This place gives me the creeps.”

Scorpia watches Catra jump down boxes and open another one.  
Scorpia: “Okay, Scorpia, get your head in the game. You’ve got this. You and Catra have a special bond, and deep down in her hear, she knows that.” (sighs)  
Catra: “Scorpia, good, you’re here.”  
Scorpia: “Yes I am.”  
Catra: “Entrapta brought all this junk from her lab. Help me find a space heater or something since apparently we live here now.”  
Scorpia: “So I’ve been thinking, and I know you’ve been really busy and focused on your career lately, but would you ever want to… you know, like, hang out sometime with me?”  
Catra: “What are you talking about? We are hanging out. Right now.”  
Scorpia: “Yes, totally, totes. But uh, what I meant was, like outside of office hours. You know we could, pfft, I don’t know, um, play a board game or do some other type of bonding activity.”  
Scorpia laughs then shouts as she trips over a box. A red crystal tumbles out. Catra picks it up and looks at it.  
Entrapta tries to grab it.  
Entrapta: “Careful with that. It’s a Rare First Ones artifact. I’ve been meaning to study it, but I haven’t gotten a chance. The last time I deployed it, it ended up infecting all of my robots with some kind of murder virus.”  
Catra: “You brought along a murder virus and not a blanket?”  
Entrapta: “It does other things, too. For example, when it infected She-Ra, she lost all her powers. Also, she got very floppy.”  
Catra: “A She-Ra off switch, huh? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
Scorpia: “So anyway, in She-Ra business, (chuckles) when I said we could do something…”  
(Alarm blares.)  
Entrapta: “Uh oh.”  
Catra: “What?”  
Entrapta: (chuckles) “It’s just a small bump. I’m sure it’s fine. But our drilling bots have gone offline. All of them. At once. Come on, we should go check it out.”  
Catra: (groans) “I hate this place.”

Entrapta: “Ah. Here we go. Well, the drilling bots are gone.”  
Scorpia: “What? They just disappeared into thin air?”  
Entrapta: “Maybe there’s scientific truth to the rumors about strange happenings in this region.”  
Catra: “We weren’t sent here to chase rumors. Hordak wants tech. If your bots can’t dig it out, then maybe I’ll send you down there to…”  
She-Ra: “Catra. It’s been a while.”  
Catra: “Hey, Adora.”  
She-Ra: “You’re pretty far from the front line. I guess Shadow Weaver’s keeping you away from the action since you lost the battle of Bright Moon.”  
Catra: “Shadow Weaver? Wow. I always forget how clueless you are.”  
She-Ra: “We’re here to take back this land. Time for you to go back to the Fright Zone.”  
Catra; “You want us to go? Try and make us.”  
She-Ra: “My pleasure.”  
She-Ra chases Catra.  
Sea Hawk: “Adventure!”  
Scorpia: “This is not how it was supposed to go.”  
Scorpia jumps and kicks Sea Hawk down. Glimmer fires a blast into Scorpia’s face. Scorpia blocks the blasts with her claws and charges forward. Scorpia grabs Glimmer and tosses her away.  
Sea Hawk clashes with Scorpia.  
Sea Hawk: “Hey, while we’re here, would you describe be as “cool?” Be honest now.”  
Scorpia: “Potentially.”  
Bow chases after Entrapta.  
Bow: “Entrapta, whatever you’re doing here has to stop! You don’t understand the forces you’re messing with!”  
Entrapta: “I know! That’s the fun of it!”

Catra infects She-Ra.  
Catra: “You said she’d be powerless.”  
Entrapta: “She will be. Eventually. I think.  
Catra: “Actually this is pretty cool.”

Catra: “This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened.”

Scorpia tackles She-Ra and stops her rampage.  
Scorpia: “Stay away from her.”  
Entrapta: “Oh I get it now. The sword got infected, not Adora herself. Huh. I guess she really is organic matter.”  
Scorpia: “Catra, are you okay?”  
Catra: (laughs) “That went so much better than I could’ve ever hoped. Looks like you’re mine now, Adora. Come on, get her inside.”  
Scorpia carries Adora inside.

Catra: “Always so perfect. Look at you now. You’re coming back to the Horde under my command.”  
Scorpia: “So, we’re, uh, keeping her?”  
Catra: “You saw her out there. As long as we have this sword, we have the power to make her go berserk. We can turn the Rebellion’s own hero against them. That’s good. I wonder which one of your friends I’ll have you annihilate first.”  
Catra chuckles and Scorpia laughs nervously.  
Entrapta: “It looks like the bots pinpointed the location of the First Ones’ tech before they disappeared. If you just give me a little more time.”  
Catra: “Ugh. Hey. This dumb mission is over. We have what we need right here, the ultimate weapon. Pack up. We’re taking her back to the Fright Zone.”  
Entrapta: “But Hordak wanted us to…”  
Catra: “Oh, wanted us to dig a useless hole? Forget it. I’m bringing She-Ra back.”  
(Alarm blares)  
Catra: “I’ll go. It’s probably just more Rebel idiots. Scorpia, keep an eye on Adora.”  
Scorpia: “Oh, yeah. Yeah. I will absolutely look after this sleeping, non-moving person. Uh…”  
Entrapta: “She went that way.”

Scorpia: “Just wanted a moment with Catra, but no, I’m stuck babysitting her ex-best friend.”  
Scorpia gets hit with a mop by an infected Adora.  
Scorpia: “Uh, you okay, Adora?”  
Adora: “Wow. You are a big bug.”  
Scorpia: “Whew. Yep, that is the truth. Glad you’re seeing clearly. Now, come on, I’m taking you to the lab. (groans) What was the code again? Uh maybe…”  
Adora hits random keys “Boop boop boop.”  
Scorpia: “Stop that.”  
Adora presses more keys.  
Scorpia: “Okay, I’m pretty sure it was…”  
Adora: “Boop boop boop”  
Scorpia holds her down.  
Scorpia: “Don’t. Don’t. Stop. Why are you making this so much harder for me? Please. Please. I’m a woman on the edge. I’ve had a real challenge of a day.  
Adora: “Boop boop boop boop”  
Scorpia shoves her away as the light turns green.  
Scorpia: “How did you do that?”  
Adora: “I put in Catra’s favorite number.” (chuckles)  
Scorpia: (groans) “I get it. You know Catra’s favorite number and I don’t. Rub it in my face, why don’t ya?”  
Scorpia; “Uh, that’s not good.”  
Scorpia notices a gaping hole in the wall.  
Adora laughs and stick out her tongue to catch snowflakes. Scorpia rushes to take her away before the monster arrives.  
Scorpia: “Change of plans. How about we stay inside?”  
Adora; “Yay! It’s girl’s night in!”

Scorpia: (groans) “I can’t believe I’m stuck here in a closet with you. I should be by Catra’s side, protecting her. Why can’t you just stay out of our way?”  
Sea Hawk enters.  
Scorpia: (gasps) “Catra?”  
Scorpia: “Inspector Pirate?”  
Adora waves.  
Sea Hawk: “Adora. Ahem. I’m here to rescue you.”  
Adora: “Uh, more like I’m here to rescue you.” (laughs)  
Sea Hawk: “That doesn’t make any sense. Is she alright?”  
Scorpia: “I don’t know. She is getting on my last nerve. And she’s not going anywhere.”  
Sea Hawk: “We’ll see about that. En garde.”  
Both of then tug and Adora, fighting over her.  
Adora: “You guys are my best friends.”

Catra: “I really hate this place.”  
Catra: “What’s happening? Why is the power going out?”  
Entrapta: “By drilling into the ice, we’ve unleashed these creatures. Now they’re obsessively trying to destroy us. What an unexpected twist!”  
Glimmer and Bow teleport into the lab.  
Entrapta: “Hi!”  
Entrapta: “Ow!” Gets hit with Bow’s arrow, trapped in a rug. Entrapta; “Fascinating.” She rolls around.

Sea Hawk: “Hand her over.”  
Scorpia: “Let go! Catra entrusted me with watching her. I can’t let her down.”  
Adora: “Catra. (chuckles) She’s mean.”  
Scorpia: “She’s misunderstood! You of all people should know that! I mean, you grew up together. I can’t compete with that. No matter what I do, I can’t seem to break down her walls. But you two, even when you’re trying to kill each other, you can tell there’s a real bond. I just…I wish she would see me as worth her time, too.”  
Both Scorpia and Sea Hawk cry.  
Sea Hawk: “I…I know how you feel.”

Catra is perched on a box.  
Catra: “Always great to see you, Sparkles, but we’re a little busy here.”  
Glimmer: “Where’s the disc, Catra?”  
Catra: “What? You didn’t like my new, improved version of She-Ra?”  
Bow: “Entrapta, please. Look who you’re working with. Whatever the Horde is giving you, it’s not worth the damage you’re doing. Those monsters are infected by the same virus that’s infecting She-Ra.”  
Entrapta looks at measuring tape.  
Entrapta: “Infected? That’s can’t be right. The disc only infects First Ones tech. Unless…(gasps) the bugs are First Ones tech.”

Sea Hawk: “I mean, just once I’d like to hang out with Mermista and her friends. I’m good at groups. I have excellent stories of derring do. Why don’t they want me around?”  
Scorpia: “I hear you. Catra’s been so busy since she got promoted. But she still always expects me to make time for her. Does she even understand how much I do for her?”  
Sea Hawk: “Exactly. It seems like the only time anyone wants to hang is when they need me to give them a ride or do something for them.”  
Scorpia: “Ugh. Tell me about it. Catra once used my hard rock exoskeleton as a nail file. I had to bluff.”  
(Both laugh)  
Scorpia: “Is there something wrong with us?”  
Adora: “You know, you guys, you’re really great. You’re just, like, the best. You’re good friends and good people. And I like you.”  
Adora touches Scorpia’s shoulder. Adora: “You are so pointy.”  
Sea Hawk: “You know what? She’s right. We are really great. I’m clever, roguishly good looking, and a top-notch sailor. I don’t care if anyone thinks I’m cool. I don’t need their opinions to validate me. I’m Sea Hawk.”  
Scorpia: “And me. I am brave, strong, give great hugs, and I’m loyal.”  
She puts Adora down.  
Scorpia: “You may have left Catra, but someday, she’s gonna see that I won’t. I’ll always be there for her, because that’s who I am.”  
Adora: “Yay!”  
Scorpia: “I’m also someone who’s about to kick some bug butt.”  
Sea Hawk: “Let’s show them what we’re made of.”

Glimmer: “We have to destroy the disc, or none of us are getting out.”  
Catra: “Huh. Guess I must have lost it.”  
Entrapta: “Catra, it’s in your pocket, remember?”

Scorpia charges at the monster with Sea Hawk and Adora.  
Scorpia: “For the Horde!”  
Sea Hawk: “I don’t agree with that sentiment, but I’m also here.”  
Adora (waves a mop): “Pew pew.”  
Adora (to Glimmer) “Hey, I know you.”  
Glimmer: “Adora, I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
Scorpia runs and protects Catra’s head from falling rock.  
Scorpia: “Catra, are you alright?”  
Catra: “Just find the sword. I’ve got Adora.”  
Glimmer and Catra fight over the tech piece.  
Scorpia crawls on the floor and finds the sword.  
Adora walks along with her mop and looks at the sword.  
Scorpia: “No, you don’t.”  
Adora: “Hi.”  
Sea Hawk: “En garde.”  
Catra and Glimmer tug at the disc.  
Glimmer: “Just give us the disc!”  
Catra: “Are you kidding? I’ve got control of Adora. I am not giving that up.”  
Bow, Scorpia, and Sea Hawk fight to get the sword. Bow on top of Scorpia on top of Sea Hawk.

Catra runs from the monster and is soon cornered.  
Bow: “Catra, you have to destroy the disc. It’s the only way to stop them.”  
Scorpia: “Catra!”  
The disc falls out of Catra’s hands and Scorpia picks it up.  
Glimmer: “Scorpia, you can end this. You’ve got to break the disc now.”  
Catra: “Don’t you dare.”  
Scorpia: “Uh.”  
Sea Hawk: “It seems to me that caring about someone is the greatest adventure of them all.”  
Scorpia smiles at Sea Hawk and turns to Catra.  
Scorpia: “Sorry, wildcat. This is for your own good.”  
Catra: “No!”  
Scorpia breaks the tech. The monsters retreat and Adora turns back to normal.  
Adora: “Oh, what happened?”  
Scorpia runs and grabs Catra and Entrapta.  
Catra: “Hey, put me down.”

On the boat, Catra sneezes and shivers. Scorpia arrives and puts a blue blanket on her. Entrapta plays with her tablet.  
Catra: “What’re you so happy about? She-Ra won. And we didn’t get what we came for. The mission was a failure. How are we going to explain this one to Hordak?”  
Entrapta: “Failure? This mission was a resounding success. Ta-da! I got the First Ones’ tech”  
She rolls out a disc of First Ones tech.  
Catra: “What? When did you even…how long have you had that?”  
Entrapta: “A while. But we were having so much fun, I didn’t want to say anything. Isn’t it amazing? This puppy’ll power Hordak’s portal technology and then some. (laughs) Hordak is gonna be so thrilled.” (rolls it inside)  
Scorpia shivers.  
Catra: “Hey. Thanks for getting us out.”  
Scorpia: “Anytime.”  
Catra: (groans) All right, come on.”  
Scorpia gets in the blanket with Catra.  
Scorpia: “Really? Yes! Oh! Thank you.”  
Scorpia leans her head on Catra.  
Scorpia: “Oh gosh, look at us. Just two peas in a pod. So when I brought it up before, I said board games, but it doesn’t have to be. We could do anything. I’m open. I like bowling. It’s difficult for me with my claws, but…

“Season 2: Light Spinner”

Catra almost loses her balance on the railing. Scorpia laughs.  
Catra: “How’d you find me?”  
Scorpia: “You always come here when you’re upset. Also, I looked everywhere. Now, what’s troubling my bestie?”  
Catra: “I’m not your bestie and I’m fine.”  
Scorpia: “Oh, I don’t accept any of that.”  
Catra: “Yeah, well get used to not getting what you want in life. Hordak is making me send Shadow Weaver to Beast Island.”  
Scorpia: “Wait, Beast Island is real?”  
Scorpia lifts up part of the pipe railing.  
Scorpia: “Oops that’s not good. Oh, shoot. Okay, let me just fix that. Uh, Catra, can I get a hand? Catra?”  
She accidentally breaks more of it. She drops the railing pieces below.  
Scorpia: “I thought Beast Island was just a story they told to keep us in line. Being sent there is supposed to be a fate worse than death. I bet there’s some nice stuff, too. Maybe Shadow Weaver will write and tell us.”  
Catra: “What is wrong with you? People don’t send letters from Beast Island. They go and never come back. It doesn’t matter how hard I work, or what I do, Hordak doesn’t trust me. He never listens to me. Shadow Weaver is useful and she can help us.”  
Scorpia: “Seriously? Because she hasn’t exactly given us any information. Why do you really want to keep her around? She’s never been very nice to you. I kind of thought you hated her.”  
Catra: “You…you wouldn’t understand.”  
Scorpia sighs. 

“Season 2: Reunion”  
Lizard guy, Lonnie, Kyle, and Scorpia stand at attention as Catra paces back and forth.  
Catra: “I need you to beef up security. Bring all reports directly to me. No one else. I want patrols doubled. Above all…”  
Catra sees a Shadow Weaver figure and shouts in fear.  
Scorpia: “Uh…you were saying?”  
Catra: “Yes, and report anything suspicious directly to me.”  
Lonnie: “You mean like the fact that Shadow Weaver’s cell is empty?”  
Catra: “I threw the prisoner into solitary last night. Not that I need to explain myself to underlings.”  
Scorpia: “Catra, Lonnie was trying to answer your…”  
Catra: “You have your orders. Next person who questions me gets to see Shadow Weaver’s cell up close. Move. I said move!”  
The cadets run out.  
Scorpia: “Catra.”  
Scorpia looks at her concerned, Catra glares and Scorpia turns away. 

Back in Catra’s room, Catra looks over papers on her bed. Scorpia enters.  
Scorpia: “Hey Catra. Listen, I’ve been looking for anything suspicious like you said, but this is the Fright Zone, so, that’s pretty much everything. (chuckles) I was hoping you could tell me what I’m supposed to be looking for?”  
Catra: “If you spend more time following orders and less time questioning them, you wouldn’t need me to. Now get out. Go.”  
Scorpia: “Okay, wildcat. I really didn’t wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice.”  
Catra: “What are you doing?”  
Scorpia lifts the blue blanket from the bed and then wraps Catra in it. She holds her and rocks her back and forth.  
Scorpia: “Just let all your cares go. You’re safe. You’re safe here.”  
Catra: “Stop it. Stop.”  
Scorpia: “You’re safe here, okay?”  
Catra: “Let go of me. Are you crazy?”  
Scorpia: “There’s nothing we can’t handle.”  
Catra: “I lost Shadow Weaver. How are we supposed to handle that?”  
Scorpia: “What?”  
Catra: “Shadow Weaver escaped. I have to find her before Hordak learns the truth.”  
Scorpia: “Well, you don’t have to do it alone. I’m here. I bet Entrapta can whip up a locater.”  
Catra: “No. Entrapta spends time with Hordak and is bad with secrets. The minute we tell Entrapta, she tells him, then it’s over for me.”  
Scorpia sets Catra down on the bed.  
Scorpia: “Then we make sure that doesn’t happen. We’ll find Shadow Weaver, the two of us, and not a word of it will leave this room.”

“Season 3: The Price of Power”  
Scorpia runs to Catra’s cell  
Scorpia: “Catra. Catra. Catra, I found you.”  
Catra: “Scorpia? How did you get in here?”  
Scorpia: “Oh boy. It was quite the heist.”  
Scorpia knocks off a guard by the door  
Scorpia: “Very high-level, dangerous stuff. Now come on, I’m busting you out. We don’t have time before…”  
Catra: “Before what?”  
Scorpia: “Uh…Hordak. He’s called an assembly to witness your punishment. But I’m sure it’s…It’s probably nothing, but whatever it is, I won’t let it happen. I’m gonna get you out of here. Gosh, these buttons are tiny. Just so small. Ah, hit the wrong one. (laughs) Okay, just a second. Oh, shoot, not that one.”  
Catra: “Stop it. I never stood a chance. I did everything right. I thought I could prove myself, but it doesn’t matter what I do, I don’t get to win. Shadow Weaver was right.”  
Scorpia: (bangs her claws on the field door) “She’s not right. Don’t give up yet. I can save you.”  
Catra: “You really care, don’t you?”  
Scorpia: “Of course I care. You’re Catra. You’re our leader. You’re…you’re my friend. You’re everything to me.”  
Catra (laughs)  
Catra: “Caring about people is what got me into this mess. Get out of here, or they’ll take you down with me.”  
Scorpia: “What?”  
Catra: “Are you stupid? I said leave. Guards!”  
Scorpia leaves

Catra later is handcuffed between two guards and brought before the rest of the Horde in the throne room. Scorpia stands with Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio, watching sadly.  
Hordak: “I want you all to watch and learn. There is nothing I do not know. Nothing I am not willing to do to punish those who betray my trust. Your former Force Captain has proven to be compromised, ineffective, and worthless. To the rest of you, take a lesson from this. This is what happens to failures.”  
Catra: “You’re the failure.”  
Everyone gasps.  
Catra: “You need me, just like you needed Shadow Weaver, because you have no idea how to run this place. All you know how to do is hide in your lab. Maybe that’s why you can’t defeat a group of teenagers.”  
Scorpia (sadly): “Catra.”

Hordak: (growls) “Save your little speech. There has been a change of plan.”  
Entrapta: “Hi, Catra. I saved your life. You’re welcome.”  
Catra: “I don’t understand.”  
Hordak: “Entrapta has interceded on your behalf. You should be thanking her. Instead of the many punishments I intended, you are being sent to retrieve First Ones tech for us in the Crimson waste.”  
Catra: “The Crimson Waste? It’s a total dead zone. Nothing survives out there.”  
Hordak (chuckles): “Exactly.”

“Season 3: Once Upon a Time in the Waste”

“Season 3: Moment of Truth”  
“Season 3: Remember”  
“Season 3: The Portal”

“Season 4: Princess Scorpia”

“Season 4: Destiny”

“The Sea Gate”

Shadow Weaver: “Not so fast. You won’t be going alone. You’ll be joined by Force Captain Scorpia.”  
Scorpia: “Kitty. Just so you know, I’m a hugger.”  
(She picks Catra up in a tight hug)  
Catra: “Huh? What?”  
(Catra grunts and escapes from her hold)  
Catra: “Is this some kind of joke?”  
Shadow Weaver: “Scorpia will see that you are kept in line.”  
(Scorpia beams at Catra)  
Catra: “Ugh. Okay, whatever. You’re at least giving me a vehicle, right?”  
Shadow Weaver: “Something like that.”

Catra: “No. Not boats.”  
Scorpia: “Oh, I just love boats. Don’t you? Wind in your hair, ocean on every side, miles and miles from the nearest dry land, watery death awaiting at the slightest mishap. Man, that’s what I call living.”  
(Catra shrieks in fear as a wave of water splashes on her)  
Catra: “Yeah, I’m really gonna need you to shut up.”  
Scorpia: “Aw. You’re seasick?”  
(Catra scratches the barrier)  
(Scorpia picks up Catra)  
Scorpia: “Just focus on me, okay? It’ll help.”  
Catra: “Put me down!”  
(Catra falls out of Scorpia’s hold)  
Catra: “What is wrong with you?”  
(Catra glares at the other Horde cadets)  
Catra: “What are you looking at? Get back to doing boat things.”

(Kyle looks out through a telescope)  
Catra: “Why have we stopped?”  
Kyle: “Sea Gate is blocking our path. There’s no way past, Force Captain Catra.”  
Catra: “What?”  
(Catra leaps forward onto Kyle and grabs the telescope from him. She looks through it)  
Catra: “Shadow Weaver didn’t bother to mention that there was a massive gate blocking the way to Seaworthy?”  
Scorpia: “Didn’t you learn about the Salineas Sea Gate in Force Captain Orientation?”  
Catra: “There’s a Force Captain Orientation?”  
Scorpia: “Oh, yes, there is.”  
(Catra groans and notices the cadets laughing and goofing off behind her)  
Catra: “All hands on deck! We’re finding a way through that gate.”  
Scorpia: “Ooh, impressive captain yell.”

(Scorpia pulls a lever, firing up a crystal shaped cannon, which fires green energy at the gate. She lets out an evil smirk. The blast creates a hole in the gate. Catra peers through the telescope and sees She-Ra.)  
Catra: “Keep us going full speed. I’ve got something more important to do.”

(Bow fires an arrow and lands on the ship. He fires another arrow, catching onto Kyle’s shirt. Lonnie charges forward with a stun weapon, flipping to dodge Bow’s attacks. Bow fires another arrow, this time striking the cannon, which lets out green slime.)  
Scorpia: “Oh, come on.”  
(Lonnie and Bow face each other again, Bow throws Lonnie at Kyle, who crash into each other. Scorpia grabs hold of Bow with one of her claws.)  
Bow: “Oh. You’re big.”  
Scorpia: “See you.” (Throws Bow off the ship)  
Kyle and Lonnie fire the cannon again, creating another hole in the gate.

Sea Hawk sets his ship on fire and he and Glimmer vanish. The ship rushes toward the Horde ship.  
Lonnie: “What the heck?”  
All four Horde members yell and abandon ship, before the ships crash and explode. She-Ra fixes the gate.

Catra emerges from the water and sighs in defeat. Scorpia holds onto a piece of wood and pulls Catra with her claw.

“Princess Prom”  
Catra: “I’m sick of this. Shadow Weaver failed to get Adora, and if Hordak finds out she’s disobeying him, she’ll take us down with her. She’s obsessed. We need to think big picture. It’s time for someone new to take over—me. So, you in?”  
Scorpia: “I’m hanging out in your room!” (chuckles)  
Catra: “Unfortunately, you’re the only one I can trust around here.”  
Scorpia: “Because we’re best friends.”  
Catra: “Stop being so you and help me think. I have the beginning of a plan, but it’s not enough. I need to capture Adora so Shadow Weaver doesn’t demote me. I need to impress Hordak so he’ll make me the new Shadow Weaver. How do I do both?”  
Scorpia: “Why don’t you try something at the All Princess Ball? Every princess is gonna be there, so Adora probably will be too. Ooh! This year’s theme is Winter Wonderland.”  
(Catra snatches the scroll from her.)  
Catra: “How did you get your claws on this?”  
Scorpia: “They sent it to me. I’m a princess.”  
Catra: “You’re a princess?”  
Scorpia: “Yeah, you know. The Horde crash-landed in my family’s kingdom. We let them stay. My family gave Hordak our Runestone, the Black Garnet.”  
Catra: “You’re a princess?”  
Scorpia: “Oh man, I thought everyone knew. I mean, it’s covered in Force Captain Orientation.”  
Catra: “I’m beginning to think I shouldn’t have skipped that.”  
Catra: “Okay, you’re a princess and you’re going to a Princess Ball.”  
(Scorpia looks downcast)  
Scorpia: “Oh, no. I’m not going. No. No one liked my family, even before we joined the Horde. Ah…I never really fit with the other princesses. I made them uncomfortable and…yeah, they don’t like that. They don’t like me.”  
(Catra looks sadly at Scorpia, feeling sympathetic. But she realizes that she could use this to her advantage.)  
Catra: “And that’s exactly why you have to go. How dare those princesses pretend they’re better than you? Just because you’re different? How dare they abandon people just because they don’t fit in with their perfect little lives?”  
Scorpia: “Yeah!”  
Catra: “How dare they take best friends and turn them into giant sword ladies who run off with people clearly inferior to you?”  
Scorpia: “You’re telling me your whole life with your words.” (She stares at Catra with admiration)  
Catra: “Well, time to show those princesses a thing or two. You’re going, I’m coming as your plus one, and we are going to make this a night no one will ever forget.”  
Scorpia hugs her.  
Scorpia: “Super Pal Duo is going to Prom!”

Scorpia tries on a dark Victoria dress/corset with lace and red bows, including a bow in her hair. There was a small heart on her cheek. Both she and Catra laugh at the silliness.

Scorpia: “Yeah!” She twirls around in a red and black dress with the Horde symbol on it. She wears red hoop earrings, a spiky collar, and neon green eye makeup. She also wore black goth bracelets on her claws.

Catra: “Huh?” She looks in disgust.

Later, Catra taps her foot impatiently. She wore an elegant maroon suit with a tie. Scorpia emerges with an elegant black dress with red gems along the side. She also wore black heels and red gem earrings and black lipstick. Catra held out her hand and Scorpia happily took it.

Scorpia and Catra soon arrive, hand in hand. Both of then bow respectfully to Frosta.  
Adora: “Revered hostess, you can’t let them in. They’re from the Horde.”  
Catra: “Revered hostess, Princess Scorpia was invited, as per the rules of this Ball. Rules which I personally have the utmost respect for.”  
Adora: “You do not!”  
Forsta: “Princess Adora, the rules state clearly that all princesses and their chosen guests are welcome.”  
Adora: “They’re up to something. I can feel it. You have to…”  
Frosta: “That’s enough! You look at me and see a child, but I have worked too hard to gain respect, only to throw it away because you feel they’re up to something. For centuries, the All Princess Ball has been neutral ground. I will not dishonor that legacy. Scorpia is a princess. Princesses get plus ones. They stay.”  
Catra: “Really, Adora? I’m shocked. We’re not breaking any rules. Didn’t you read the invite?”  
Adora: “I know you’re plotting something. From now to the second the ball ends, I’ll be watching. Wherever the two of you go, I go.”  
Scorpia and Catra exchanged looks, beginning their plan.  
Catra: “Suit yourself. Have fun with following us!”

Scorpia pops several small cupcakes into her mouth with gusto.  
Scorpia: “Mm. Mm. Wow, that is good. Oh what is…I don’t even know what’s in this. What? Sir? Garcon? What’s in this?”

Scorpia places red gemstone bombs on the ice walls.  
Bow: “Princess Scorpia is planting heat bombs! We have to stop her!”  
Kyle and Lonnie exchange looks and hold Bow down. Scorpia grins, holding Ahe-Ra’s sword.  
Bow: “What are you doing? Let me go! Let…”  
Scorpia later knocks Bow out as he is held down by Kyle and Lonnie in disguise.

All the heat bombs later go off. 

Glimmer: “Bow? Bow! Where are you?” She gasps.  
Lonnie and Kyle drag an unconscious Bow to their scorpion shaped black ship.  
Glimmer: “Get away from him!”  
She kicks Lonnie and throws a blast of magic at Kyle.  
Glimmer: “No!”  
Glimmer is knocked out by Scorpia’s tail. 

Scorpia later drives the ship, holding Catra, Lonnie, Kyle, and handcuffed knocked out Bow and Glimmer.  
Catra: (laughs) “See you later, princess.”

“No Princess Left Behind”

Scorpia patrols the area on a hover ship. She notices Sea Hawk.  
Scorpia: “Halt. Who are you?”  
Sea Hawk: “Me? I’m the inspector. I’m here to inspect all the things.”  
Scorpia: “Inspector?”  
Scorpia: “Inspector! Oh, of course. I must have forgotten you were coming. We’re long overdue for an inspection, I do have to admit it, but I can assure you we are up to code.” They leave on a ship.

Sea Hawk: “Well, you Horde types run a tight ship. I must say. Everything seems to be up to code.”  
(Accidentally knocks off a piece of a pipe)  
Sea Hawk: “Yes indeed, entirely up to code. You pass with flying colors. Now, unless you have something else for me to inspect, I should get home to my inspector children.”  
Scorpia: “You know, you look familiar.”  
Sea Hawk: “Perhaps you’ve seen me in your dreams?”  
Scorpia: “No, that’s not it. Princess Prom. That’s where I know you from. I knew it would come to me. You were there with that mermaid.”  
Sea Hawk: “She has a name! I mean, no, that wasn’t me.”  
Scorpia: “You’re with the Rebellion.”  
Sea Hawk: “Now, as a scrupulous inspector, threats…normally wouldn’t work on me. But in this case, uh, perhaps we can reach a compromise?”  
Sea Hawk reads a sign that says “Duck”  
Sea Hawk: “Duck?”  
Scorpia: “Ooh where?” (looks around excitedly)  
Sea Hawk: “Oh! Duck.”  
Sea Hawk ducks and Scorpia screams as she is knocked away by a hanging metal claw.

“The Beacon”

Scorpia, Catra, and the cadets stand with Shadow Weaver as Hordak speaks.

Hordak: “Not only did you lose the princess known as Glimmer, but I learned that you’ve known Adora was She-Ra all along.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Now you see why I felt it was so important to bring her back.”  
Hordak: “All you did was invite attack from an enemy combatant with detailed knowledge of our operations. If I had known, I would never have agreed to your foolish plan.”  
Catra: (chuckles) “Yeah, bad plan.”  
Scorpia: “Wasn’t it your…? Oh.”  
Catra elbows Scorpia.  
(Entrapta spies on them through a vent)

Catra: “Boy, Hordak really let Shadow Weaver have it. Did you see the look on her face?”  
Scorpia: “Yes. Well, I mean, I think. It’s hard to tell with the mask and all.”  
Both turn around to see a robot beeping. The robot follows them as they walk.  
Catra: “Serves her right. If she wants to take credit for my plans, she can take the blame, too.”  
Catra stops and turns around.  
Scorpia: “Oh! What is it?”  
Catra: “Shh.”  
Scorpia: (whispers) “Oh sorry. What is it?”  
Catra sniffs the air while Scorpia sniffs a pipe.  
Scorpia: “Yeah. Yeah, that’s…that’s concrete.”  
Scorpia removes the vent cover and Entrapta rolls out.  
Entrapta: “Hi.”

Entrapta hangs in shackles, she uses a device to unshackle one of them. Scorpia and Catra enter and Catra holds a stun weapon.  
Catra: “Prisoner.”  
Scorpia: “That’s Entrapta.”  
Catra: “I know her name, I was just…Ugh, never mind. Lord Hordak himself tasked me with your interrogation. So, there’s no use resisting.”  
Catra notices Entrapta unlatching a shackle and fires electricity into the wall.  
Catra: “I don’t care what it takes. I’m going to drag the Rebellion’s plan out of you.”  
Entrapta: “Ooh what’s that?” (takes the weapon)  
Catra: “What? Hey!”  
Entrapta presses a button, firing into the ceiling. Debris falls down and Scorpia shields Catra.  
Scorpia: “Catra! Oh! Oh, oh, there you go.”  
Entrapta: “Fascinating.”  
Catra: “Give it back.” (snatches it back)  
Entrapta: “Oh I like that thing. Can I have it?”  
Catra: “No. And stop. I’m interrogating you.”  
Entrapta: “Okay then. What do you want to know?”  
Catra: “Why were you hiding out in the Fright Zone?”  
Entrapta: “I was waiting for my friends to get back. They had trouble finding me before. So, I figured I’d make it easier for them and just stay put right here.”  
Catra: “They left you.”  
Entrapta: “No, no, they’re my friends, they’ll be back.”  
Entrapta looks at Scorpia’s tail.  
Entrapta: “Say, your tail secretes some kind of paralyzing agent, right? Do you think I could have a sample, to study?” (grabs it)  
Scorpia: “Hey! You can’t touch another woman’s tail without asking!”  
Catra: “Some friends. They left you and they’re not coming back. Isn’t that just like Adora? She left me behind too. Like I was nothing.” Catra stroked Entrapta’s hair.  
Scorpia: “And me. I mean, I didn’t want to go, but she could’ve have at least asked.”  
Catra: “Adora got her precious Bow and Glimmer back. All these princesses care about are people who are just like them. But you’re not like them, are you?” Catra twirls Entrapta’s hair.  
Entrpata speaks into her device.  
Entrapta: “Fright Zone log, hour 45. Is that right? I don’t know if that’s right, it was hard to tell in the walls. Hour 45, that’s too many hours. This angry feline person seems to be correct. They’re not coming back for me.”  
Catra wipes Entrapta’s tear with her tail.  
Catra: “You won’t have to pretend to be something you’re not with the Horde. Think of what you could accomplish here. What we could accomplish, together.”  
Entrapta: “I’ve made more progress on my work in secret here than I did in a whole non-secret life out there. They should see. Horde technology gives me so much to work with. Emily’s the most advanced bot I’ve ever built.”  
Catra: “Wait, who’s Emily?”  
Entrapta: “Oh! How rude, allow me to introduce you.”  
She clapped her hands.  
Robot blasts a hole through the wall. Scorpia pushes Catra to the ground.  
Scorpia: “I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha.”  
Entrapta strokes Emily’s metal head.  
Scorpia and Catra gasp at the melting hole in the wall.  
Catra: “Those princesses have no idea who they left behind.”  
Scorpia glances at a lava drop.

Scorpia puts bricks in the wall, while Entrapta still hangs in shackles.  
Scorpia: “Honestly, I don’t think anybody’s gonna notice. Oh.”  
Brick falls out.  
Entrapta: “Sorry again. About the wall.”  
Catra: “Don’t worry about it.”  
Entrapta: “You’re not mad? People usually get mad.”  
Catra: “Are you kidding? I’m impressed. You rebuilt that bot, I mean Emily, all on your own? While living in the vents?”  
Entrapta: “Sure did. Not only that, but she’s better than ever. Stronger, increased weapons capabilities, and affectionate, too. Who knows how much more powerful she could be if I just had access to a little First Ones tech. You don’t have any here, do you?”  
Scorpia picks up the brick that fell out.  
Catra: “First what?”  
Entrapta: “First Ones tech. You know, advanced technology left behind by a lost civilization? Makes our modern innovations look like children’s toys? I’ve been attempting to integrate First Ones tech into my experiments for years, but my understanding of their code is still rudimentary. If I could just find the key to their language, there’s no telling what I could build. Such a find could yield almost unlimited power.” (laughs)  
Scorpia gasps as another brick falls down.  
Catra: “And where would one find this tech?”  
Entrapta: “It’s buried all over the planet. It gives off a signal that can be traced. Lately I’ve been tracking the strongest signal I’ve ever seen. It must be a massive stash.”  
Catra: “Where?”  
Scorpia: “Ugh! Huh.” All the bricks fall down. (chuckles)  
Catra: “I mean, uh, where?”  
Entrapta: “I’ve triangulated the signal to somewhere in the Whispering Woods. The whole shifting landscape thing makes for a complicated variable, but I’ve created a map that’s accurate within two quadrants.”  
Catra: “How do I get my hands on this map?”  
Entrapta: “Like any good scientist, I carry everything I need on my person.”  
Entrapta hands her a tracking device.  
Catra: “I’m not sure if we can trust her yet. But if she’s telling the truth, this could give us a huge advantage over the Rebellion. Hordak will finally see how much more valuable I am than Shadow Weaver.”  
Scorpia: “I bet he’ll promote you to…what comes after Force Captain?”  
Catra: “Keep an eye on Entrapta while I go see if this pans out.”  
Entrapta: “I hope it does, I wanna build something big.”  
Entrapta: “Oh, sorry, my bad. Which hair part was in which thingy?”

Entrapta works on Emily.  
Scorpia: “Ah. And then there was the day Catra and I were on a boat together. Did I ever tell you about that?”  
Entrapta: “I’m pretty sure you did.”  
Scorpia on recording: “Oh, one time, Catra and I were on a boat together. That was the best day ever.”  
Entrapta: “Yep, you did.”  
Scorpia: “I think that’s when we really made our connection, you know? Did you ever meet someone and you just instantly click?”  
Entrapta: “Yes, it was like that with Emily.”  
Scorpia: “What happened to you? You’re filthy. Are you okay? Do you need first aid? Do you need to be nursed tenderly back to health?”  
Catra: “Scorpia, remember that little talk we had about personal space?”  
Scorpia: “Oh right. Ten foot radius.”  
Entrapta: “How’d it go? Did you find it?”  
Catra: “Uh, why is the princess loose?”  
Entrapta: “Oh, right.” (Gets back into the shackles.)  
Entrapta: “Seriously, though, did you find it?”  
Catra tosses her a crystal.  
Entrapta: “An intact data crystal? I have never seen one so perfectly preserved. This could be a game changer. Who knows what secrets it could contain?”  
Entrpata laughs and she dances with Scorpia.  
Scorpia: “Man, I knew Catra could do it. It’s like I was telling you. She’s the best friend ever.”  
Catra: “Just keep it down. I’m going to bed.”

“Light Hope”  
Catra: “Okay I…what is going on here?”  
Entrapta emerges from a vent.  
Entrapta: “Catra, you got my note.”  
Catra: “The one you dropped on my head from the air vent that says “come to my lab?”  
Entrapta: “Yep, that’s the one. I’ve made great strides in analyzing the data from the First Ones data crystal you brought me. Look.”  
Catra: “Where did this come from?”  
Entrapta: “Oh you know, here and there, rooms.”  
Catra: “Were their people in these rooms?”  
Entrapta: “Well, not when I went back to take the stuff.”  
Catra: “You belong here with us.” (chuckles)  
Entrapta: “So the data…” (squeals) (places crystal in holder.)  
Scorpia: “Ha! Wow. Whoa.” (scribbles on a notepad)

Entrapta: “Look at these readings. Incredible. This seems to confirm my theories about the techno-organic nature of First Ones machinery, resulting in thaumaturlogical compatibility between magic and science!”  
Catra: “I’m going to need you to try again. But this time, talk like a normal person.”  
Entrapta: “Scorpia seems like she understands.”  
Catra: “Scorpia is drawing stick figures holding hands.”  
Scorpia: “I call it, Super Pal Trio. This is me, this is Catra, and I think it’s clear. Come on. I’m a bit of an artist.”  
Entrapta: “I looked at the rock, which is a crystal, and used math. Wait, do I have to explain math to you?”  
Catra groans.  
Catra: “Yes or no, did that crystal give you enough data to upgrade our weapons?”  
Entrapta: “Weapons? Ha! This is so much bigger than weapons. This could change everything. Etheria’s not just a planet. Whatever the first Ones did to it, it went deep.”  
Catra: “And what does that mean?”  
Entrapta: “You’re asking me about my theories? I’ve waited years for someone to ask me about my theories. Hang on, I made a model.” Entrapta takes Scorpia and Catra with her.

Entrapta: “Behold, Etheria.”  
She mentions to a large metal sphere with an array of lights to represent Runestones.  
Entrapta: “The First Ones didn’t just settle on the surface of Etheria. Their technology runs throughout the planet’s core. This whole planet, it’s all First One’s tech.”  
Catra: “And what are those supposed to be?”  
Entrapta: “Runestones. From the data I’ve managed to extract, they regulate the planet through the princesses. They’re directly connected to each other and to the planet’s power grid in a delicate balance.”  
Catra: “Which means?”  
Entrapta: “Which means they’re our best access point to hack the planet.”  
Catra: “Hack the planet?”  
Entrapta: “Hypothetically. But it’s not so simple. There’s only a handful of Runestones in the whole world.”  
Scorpia: “Runestone? You mean, like the Black Garnet? Cause, (chuckles) we have the Black Garnet.”  
Entrapta: “The Black Garnet? You have a Runestone? The Fright Zone has a Runestone?”  
Scorpia: “Well, duh. It was my family’s. But when the Horde landed, we gave it to Hordak, who then gave it to Shadow Weaver who… you tell a friend, he tells a friend, it’s one of those things.”  
Entrapta: “Where is it? Can I see it? Touch it?”  
Catra: “Okay, calm down. What exactly are you planning on doing to the Black Garnet?”  
Entrapta: “If we hack the Runestone grid, we could boost the Garnet’s power and use it for…well, anything. As power source, as…”  
Catra: “A weapon?”  
Entrapta: “Potentially. But if it’s like my other experiments, the results will be explosive.”  
Scorpia: “I don’t think Shadow Weaver will like that.”  
Catra: “Scorpia’s right. Shadow Weaver won’t like it. So, I will absolutely get you the Black Garnet. Leave it all to me.”

Entrapta and Scorpia work on the machine.

Catra: “Alright, hurry it up. Those machines aren’t going to hook up themselves.”  
Shadow Weaver: “They won’t be hooked up at all.”  
Scorpia: “Shadow Weaver. We just…uh…”  
Shadow Weaver: “Silence! Did you really think you could invade my inner sanctum without me noticing? I never thought you were so bold as to openly rebel, but it will be my pleasure to put you back in your place.”  
Catra: “Oh Shadow Weaver, I can do whatever I want with this hunk of rock.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Absurd. By whose authority?”  
Hordak: “By mine.”  
Everyone bows.  
Shadow Weaver: “Lord Hordak, I don’t understand.”  
Hordak: “Catra and Entrapta have bene working on a way to meld this strange First Ones tech with our machines, to weaponize it. I found out and was intrigued. I gave Force captain Catra and her tem my blessing to go ahead. So, understand, Shadow Weaver. I’m displeased with your interruption.”  
Shadow Weaver: “My Lord, are you really going to let this…this princess tinker with my Runestone?”  
Hordak: “Her tinkering has boosted the firepower of every weapon she’s touched. So yes, she gets to tinker with whatever she wants. Including the Black Garnet, which is mine to give or take as I see fit.”  
Shadow Weaver: “You can’t. You can’t do this! I alone have learned how to draw power from it, a feat no sorceress has done before. I have unlocked its potential!”  
Hordak: “And you wasted it on parlor tricks. Force captain Catra, proceed. The Garnet is yours.”  
Catra; “Yes, Lord Hordak.”  
Shadow Weaver: “No!”  
Catra: “Stop her! Don’t let her…”  
Shadow Weaver: “You won’t take what is mine!”  
Scorpia charges at Shadow Weaver but gets frozen.  
Shadow Weaver: “No!”  
Scorpia and Entrapta are freed. Entrapta hugs Emily.  
Catra: “Scorpia, restrain the sorceress. We won’t have to worry about her any longer.”  
Scorpia picks up shadow Weaver and takes her to a cell.  
Catra: “Entrapta, if you would.”  
Entrapta: “All right, everyone, let’s get weird.” (turns on the Black Garnet)  
Scorpia: (gasps) “Look.”  
The shadows merge into the crystal and shoot upwards into the air in a dark column. 

Scorpia and Catra walk on a balcony, looking at the red lightning in the sky.  
Scorpia: “Wow.” (gasps in terror) “What do you think it’s doing.”  
Catra: “I don’t know. But I can work with this.”

“The Battle of Bright Moon”  
Scorpia: “Catra, you gotta see this.”  
Scorpia and Catra look at a blizzard in the Whispering Woods on a screen.  
Scorpia: “Tidal waves, firestorms, earthquakes. Man, Etheria’s really taking this hard. I mean, yay for us. But also, whoa.”  
Entrapta spins around in her chair.  
Entrapta: “The experiment has been more effective than I could ever have dreamed. This proves my hypothesis correct! With the Black Garnet at 200 percent power, the precarious equilibrium that governs all of Etheria’s nature functions, has been thrown into complete chaos, no doubt as a result of the other elemental Runestones…Ah! Hey.”  
Catra stops her chair.  
Catra: “Translate.”  
Entrapta: “By making the Black Garnet more powerful, we’ve sapped power from the other princesses’ Runestones, upsetting the balance and making the weather go screw-y. It’s in my notes, if you’d like.”  
Catra: “Whoa, whoa. What was that you just said about making the other princesses less powerful?”  
Entrapta: “Well, the other elemental princesses, that is. Don’t worry about me and Scorpia. I don’t have a Runestone, and Scorpia doesn’t have any connection to the Black Garnet anymore…if she ever did.”  
Scorpia: “Huh? Somebody say my name?”  
Catra: “And how would we make an effect like that permanent?”  
Entrapta: “Well, I’d have to run more tests to know for sure, but…oh.”  
Catra breaks one of the lights, representing a Runestone.  
Entrapta: “Yeah, that should work, too.”  
Catra: “Get a strike team together. We’re going to Bright Moon.”  
Scorpia: “Bright Moon? Why?”  
Catra: “Because we’re going to take out Bright Moon’s Runestone. And with the Whispering Woods frozen over, there’s nothing stopping us.”

Scorpia blocks Glimmer’s way with her tail up the stairs.  
Scorpia: “So where were we? Oh yeah. I was about to punch you.”  
Scorpia attacks Glimmer and pushes her against a rock wall. Glimmer glitches.  
Scorpia: “Ah. Pretty.”  
Glimmer pushes Scorpia back, then knocks her over the stairs, falling into the water.

Scorpia, Catra, and Entrapta walk over to Hordak.  
Hordak: “Force Captain, it seems your experiment has failed.”  
Entrapta: “On the contrary, the experiment was a huge success. I know more about First Ones tech than ever. This is just the beginning.”  
Catra: “I got us closer to conquering Bright Moon than anyone ever has. Not to mention the Whispering Woods is still in ruins. Etheria is ours for the taking.”  
Hordak: “Very well, Force Captain Catra. You will have other chances to prove your worth to me as my second in command.”

“The Frozen Forest”  
Catra: “Huh?”  
Scorpia and Entrapta hang out in the room.  
Catra: “What is all this junk?”  
Entrapta: “Isn’t it wonderful? The stuff from my castle arrived.”  
Entrapta holds up a picture of a cute purple cat with big green eyes.  
Catra shrieks as she notices a robot mouse.  
Catra: “Yeah. Wonderful. What’s the report from the woods?”  
Entrapta: “Oh! I just received a transmission from one of my bots.”  
Entrapta flops on the couch, Scorpia holds a tray of mini cupcakes for her. They watch the princesses fight off the bots, Perfuma throws a bot with her vines.  
Scorpia: “Oh, boy. Ouch.”  
Entrapta: “Wow, it fell apart with one hit there. I could definitely make some improvements.”  
Mermista defeats another bot with water.  
Scorpia: “Oh yeah. Game over.”  
Catra: “It doesn’t matter. We’ll just send more bots, and more after that. They’ll be so busy defending their precious trees, we’ll conquer the planet before they know what’s happened.”  
Entrapta holds up a First Ones crystal. Entrapta: “I have an even better idea.”

Catra and Scorpia talk to Hordak.  
Catra: “With the woods frozen, princesses distracted by bots, we’ve been able to gain significant ground.”  
Scorpia holds up a map.  
Hordak: “You have not disappointed me, Force Captain. Clearly, I was wise to promote you.”  
Entrapta: “I’m just gonna borrow this.”  
Entrapta jumps behind the throne, mask on, holding a wrench. She looks at the wrench.  
Entrapta: “Oh, what is that?”  
Catra: “Uh yes. We’ve kept the princesses distracted, but we could be doing more. We should be working to take them out, once and for all. Isn’t that right, Entrapta? Entrapta!”  
Entrapta: “Oh right.”  
Entrapta uses her hair to clap, and a bigger robot crawls up, darker in color, with purple lights.  
Entrapta: “May I introduce Emily’s Kid Sister. EKS for short. With First Ones tech at its core, this little beauty has enough power to rival a princess.”  
She fires a stun gun at the robot’s leg, which instantly repairs itself.  
Hordak: “Impressive indeed. And you can make more of these?”  
Entrapta: “Yes! I mean, no. I mean, I could. But I only had enough First Ones tech to make four.”  
Catra: “But I know where we can get more.”

The robots arrive at the First ones hideout. Scorpia, Catra and Entrapta watch the screen.  
Catra: “That place has enough First Ones tech inside to power a whole armada of robots forever.”  
Entrapta: “Ah, I want that.”  
Catra gasps as Frosta uses her ice to make the robots slip.

Perfuma and Mermista break apart one bot.  
Scorpia: “One bot down but three to go!”  
Entrapta: “Fight, EKS’s!”  
Glimmer defeats another one with her staff and the screen turns black.  
Scorpia: “Ooh, he is not recovering from that.”  
Entrapta: “I can’t look. Tell me what’s happening. No, don’t.”

She-Ra walks over to the bot and says “Hey, Catra,” before punching it.  
Scorpia: “It’s okay. We have two left.”  
Scorpia walks over to the screen and presses a self destruct button.  
Entrapta: “Do you have to?”  
Catra: “Whatever. We’ll find more tech.”  
The princesses defeat the last bot together.

“Ties that Bind”

A Horde flag is hung up at Dryl Castle. Catra stands on a ledge and looks at a small device.  
Catra: “The city’s forces have all fled. Dryl is ours.”  
Scorpia walks down the hall by Entrapta’s pictures.  
Scorpia: “All right! I mean, I guess it kind of already was ours. Since their princess is on our side, but the banners really make it feel official.”  
Catra: “Where are you?”  
Scorpia: “That is a great question and the answer is, I do not know. Yeah, this place is some kind of maze.”  
Catra presses her Horde badge.  
Catra: “There. That’s me. Follow it out when you’re done. And hurry up, we’ve got work to do.”

Catra yawns and her tablet beeps. Glimmer and Bow hide behind boxes.  
Kyle: “Hello? Tell me you’re on your way back. I need back up! Entrapta’s new invention has lost it!”  
Entrapta: “Bot 437 seems to be having some sort of existential crisis. Down, boy, down!”  
Robot chases Entrapta with a metal claw, and a shovel.  
Catra: “Pull it together. You’re fine.  
Entrpata holds back the shovel and a claw. She holds a sharp point and another metal claw back with her feet.  
Entrapta: “Stop it! Please! Why are you doing this to me?”  
Glimmer attacks Catra with her magic and pushes her back.  
Scorpia growls and charges forward to punch her, but she vanishes.  
Bow stops Catra in her tracks with an arrow.  
Bow escapes by using a smoke arrow. Scorpia fights Glimmer, who dodges. She finally grabs her, only for a slime arrow to cause Scorpia to let go of Glimmer.  
Bow: “Glimmer, we gotta out of here, now!”  
Catra: “Get them.”

Glimmer teleports them into a hall several times.  
Catra: “I see the Rebels sent their finest.”  
Catra and Glimmer attack each other.

Catra is taken hostage by Bow and Glimmer after they teleport outside.

Catra presses her Horde button after she and the others escape a river.

Scorpia paces back and forth as Lonnie and the lizard watch.  
Scorpia: “What do you mean there’s no sign of her? Where could they have gone?”  
She leans close to the lizard guy. “Think, Scorpia. Do we tell Hordak? Send out a search party? Put up posters? How are we gonna find Catra? If somebody has touched a hair on her head, I don’t know…Huh?”  
Her tablet beeps.  
Scorpia: “Oh, she’s signaling us! We can follow this right to her. Catra, I’m coming!”  
Scorpia grabs Lonnie and the lizard and takes them with her in a run.  
Scorpia: “Don’t move!”  
She runs with Lonnie and the lizard, noticing Catra tied up in vines. The six have a stand off.  
Scorpia: “Catra, are you okay? Did they hurt you? I will crush them!”  
Glimmer: “She’s fine. We want to make a trade. We’ll release Catra if you’ll release Entrapta.”  
Catra: “I have a better trade. You release me right now, or we finish Entrapta off once and for all.”  
Bow: “What?”  
Glimmer: “She’s bluffing.”  
Catra: “Scorpia, get Kyle on the comm.”  
Scorpia presses her tablet.  
Entrapta: “No, no, no, wait! Wait! Oh, no!”  
Kyle: “Force Captain, I knew you’d call me back! What do I do?”  
Catra: “If you don’t hear from us in 30 seconds, take Entrapta out.”  
Kyle: “What?”  
Entrapta: “Just relax. We’re figuring it out. Everything’s okay.”  
Entrapta’s larger bot fights the smaller rogue bot.  
Glimmer: “Two can play at that game.”  
Scorpia: “Catra! If you touch her again…”  
Catra: “Easy there, big gal. She’s not gonna try anything. They’re noble Rebels after all. They play by the rules.”  
Glimmer conjures up magic.  
Bow: “Glimmer, stop!”  
Glimmer: “This isn’t fair! After everything she’s done? After what she did to us? We’re supposed to just let her go?”  
Glimmer: “How do we know they’d really get rid of Entrapta, Bow? They need her.”  
Bow: “We can’t take that chance! We’re not them.”  
Glimmer lets her go.  
Scorpia: “Oh! Oh, come here! Come on! I’m just so glad this nightmare is over.”  
Scorpia frees Catra.  
Catra (laughs): “Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually buy that.”  
Glimmer: “We held up our end of the bargain. Now, show us that Entrapta’s alive.”  
Catra: “You and Adora are perfect for each other, I’ll give you that. Earnest, naïve, ridiculously easy to manipulate. It’s adorable. And it’s why you’re never going to win.”  
Scorpia hands Catra the tablet.  
Catra: “Kyle, if you actually took me seriously just then, call it off.”  
Kyle gets tossed around by the rogue bot, spins in the air.  
Entrapta: “Kyle isn’t available at the moment. But I’ve got it under control.”  
She presses a button, sending electricity to shut down the rogue bot.  
Entrapta: “Don’t worry. This was just the prototype. The next model will be much, much bigger.”  
Bow: “Entrapta? What’s going on?”  
Catra: “Oh, hey. You wanna talk to her?”  
Catra flips up the screen.  
Entrapta: “Hi, Bow, what are you doing there?”  
Glimmer: “Just hang on, Entrapta, we’re going to rescue you.”  
Entrapta: “Oh good. Rescue me from what?”  
Glimmer: “From the Horde!”  
Entrapta: “Oh, well that’s nice of you. But all of my stuff is here now, so probably, I’ll just stay. Thanks, anyway, though.”  
Bow: “Entrapta, are you on the Horde’s side?”  
Entrapta: “I’m on the side of science. But I am living in the Fright Zone now and the Horde is supplying me with tools and materials for my work. So, yes I guess?”  
Catra: “Did I forget to mention that? Ha. Opps.”  
Entrapta: “But don’t worry about me. I love it here. I’ve made unbelievable progress in my research. And the Horde has been so supportive. I’m getting closer every day to unraveling the mysteries of Etheria. Hacking the Black Garnet was just the first step.”  
Bow: “That was you?”  
Catra: “So much for the power of friendship.”  
Bow: “Come on, Glimmer. Let’s go. Glimmer?”  
Glimmer charges forward. Glimmer tries to punch Catra but she dodges the attacks. Scorpia slaps Glimmer to the side with her tail.  
Bow: “Glimmer!” Bow attacks the lizard and swings forward.  
Catra: “Forget the princess, she has no power! Get him!”  
Glimmer: “I’m not as naïve as you think. Turns out, I saved a little magic just for you.” (blows raspberry and she vanishes with Bow.)  
Catra: “No!” Gets hit by Scorpia’s tail.

“Signals”  
Catra and Scorpia make plans in Catra’s room.  
Catra: “Third Battalion is closest. If they move on Erelandia, the Rebellion will have to answer.”  
Scorpia drops folders full of paper and tries to hold them.  
Scorpia: “Yeah, small problem. Um, the Third battalion is refusing to fight. Because they don’t have armor. They put in…where is it? Um, six requests for resupply. Didn’t you see these?”  
Catra: “I’ve been a little busy almost toppling Bright Moon and coming closer than anyone to conquering the planet. Not that anybody seems to care.”  
Scorpia: “I care.”  
Catra: “Fine. Give them the armor.”  
Scorpia: “Ah, okay, um…Boy I’d sure like to do that. Uh, but the armory is out of armor.”  
Catra: “So have them make more.”  
Scorpia: “Okay, just gotta find that file. (chuckles) They’re just so slidey and slippery.”  
Catra: “How do I defeat the Rebellion when all I do is this stupid busy work? I bet Shadow Weaver didn’t have to deal with this.”  
Scorpia: “These are her files, so, she probably did? Just saying. That’s a guess on my part.”  
Entrapta shouts and falls out of a pipe.  
Entrapta: “Hi.”  
Catra: “You’re not a prisoner anymore. You don’t have to sneak around.”  
Entrapta; “The ducts are faster. I don’t have time to waste. I need a six-sided hex driver right now.”  
Catra: “I’m the one who doesn’t have time to waste. Aren’t you some kind of genius? Make do with what you have.”  
Entrapta: “Of course I could, but it’s the principle. Use the proper tool for the job. If you can’t help me, it’s fine. I saw one on Hordak’s lab.”  
Catra: “I know you’re new to the Fright Zone, and possibly to being around people in general, but Hordak isn’t somebody to mess with. Under no circumstances will you go anywhere near Hordak’s sanctum.”  
Entrapta: “Ooh he calls his lab a sanctum. Oh, that is so classy!”  
Catra: “Focus! I need you to promise me that you will stay away from Hordak. Prmose!”  
Entrapta: “Okay, okay, I promise.”  
Scorpia: “Catra. (laughs). Here it is. Oh okay, so the armory can’t make more armor because they are out of irid…do-iridul-lum? Irdil…the point is, they’re out of the stuff they need to make armor.”  
Catra: “So where do we get more?”  
Scorpia: “Oh uh, I don’t have a file of that.”  
Catra: “I’ll handle it myself. But keep an eye on Entrapta, and make sure she doesn’t go near Hordak.”  
Scorpia; “Got it, boss. I won’t let her out of my sight.”  
Scorpia: “Now you didn’t happen to see which way she went, did you? You know what, I’ll figure it out, I’ll figure it out.” (laughs)

Scorpia: “Catra. Catra. Hey Catra.”  
Catra: “Oh wow.”  
Scorpia; “You are fast. Anyway, I found the file. And guess what?”  
Catra: “The material is produced here in the Fright Zone?”  
Scorpia: “Beautiful and brilliant.”  
Catra: “Where’s Entrapta? You’re supposed to watch her!”  
Scorpia: “You know she’s…she’s…I don’t know where she is. Truthfully. But I’m gonna fix that, because that’s the kind of friend I am. So you’re welcome.”

Scorpia and Catra run in to see Hordak and Entrapta.  
Catra: “I’m sorry, lord Hordak. Entrapta is new. I promise she will never bother you again.”  
Hordak: “You are the one bothering me, Force Captain with your unwelcome intrusion. I am working. With Entrapta’s assistance.”  
Entrapta: “Did you hear that, Emily? I’ve never had a lab partner before.”  
Scorpia and Catra leave.

“Roll With It”  
Scorpia stands with Lonnie, Kyle and lizard guy.  
Scorpia: “Move those big weapon-y things! Flap those banners! Uh…Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing, guy I’m pointing at. Now do a different thing! And look sharp, Force Captain’s orders!”  
Soldiers run from below.  
Scorpia: “Catra left me in charge. Me. Can you believe it?”  
Lonnie: “Uh, no. I really can’t.”  
Scorpia: “Ah, me neither.”  
Lonnie face palms in the background.  
Scorpia: “She must trust me. I can’t let her down. Kyle, man the parapets!”  
Kyle: “I don’t know what those are.”  
Scorpia: “Then find out.”  
Kyle runs off.  
Scorpia: “Scorpia, you’re in charge of the fortress,” she said. “Even you can’t mess this up,” she said. Even me. She’s thinking about me. Ah. Should I get her a thank you gift? What’s her favorite color? Kyle, what are you doing?”  
Kyle: “Uh, you said…I…”  
Scorpia: “Go find out Catra’s favorite color!”  
Kyle runs off.  
Lizard and Lonnie try and run from Scorpia.  
Scorpia: “You guys know Catra. What would she like? I need it to be something that says, “thank you,” but also, “we are sometimes tied together by the threads of fate.”  
Lonnie: “We should spend less time talking about Catra, and more time checking the defenses.”  
Scorpia stares blankly.  
Lonnie: “The reason we’re here!”  
Scorpia laughs and pushes Lonnie to the side.  
Scorpia: “Okay. You don’t need to remind me. My wildcat is counting on me, and I won’t let her down. For Catra, I will defend this pass with my very life!”  
Lonnie: “Wrong pass.”  
Scorpia runs to the right.  
Scorpia: “Yes, this is the pass I’ll defend with my very life. No reason to worry at all!”

Lizard holds a tiny bot.  
Scorpia: “Spy Bot, the mission is simple. Spy on the princesses so I can stop them, and impress Catra so much, she’ll finally admit we’re best friends, or at the very least have a bond that can ever be broken. Got that?”  
Lonnie: “Uh, it’s not turned on, and um, that’s not how it works.”  
Scorpia: “Good, yeah. I was just testing you on whether you knew how to do that. And you passed. So, kudos. Now, let’s go spy!”  
Lonnie clears her throat and presses a button, turning on the bot.  
Scorpia: “Oh, aren’t you the cutest little fella? Look at you with your little legs and your antenna. You’re just the cutest thing I’ve ever…”  
Lonnie: “Ahem.”  
Scorpia: “Spying, yes. That is the thing we are doing.” Scorpia tries to press a button on the remote control. She almost drops it.  
Scorpia: “Second test.  
Lonnie: “Do you want me to drive the Spy Bot?”  
Scorpia: “Yes please.”

Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle and lizard guy look at the screen.  
Lonnie: “We’ve got visual. Turning on the audio.”  
Scorpia; “I can’t believe it.”  
Lonnie: “Me neither.”  
Scorpia: “They’re gonna give us frostbite, then attack us with a plant golem, and a woman named Sea-Ra and bow’s got a Trident of Power? Who knows what that does? Oh, we’re doomed!”  
Lonnie: “Uh, they’re obviously just coming up with ideas. Terrible ideas.”  
Scorpia cries on her knees.  
Scorpia: “We cannot risk it. Get in closer.”  
Scorpia tries to take the remote.  
Lonnie: “Hey get off of me!”

Spy bot shuts down.  
Scorpia: “No! Kyle, go grab one of the other Spy Bots you packed.”  
Kyle: “Mm-hm. Was that my job?”  
Scorpia: “Really, Kyle? I don’t know how you haven’t been fired.”

Lonnie: “We’ve added more bots to the tower’s weak points. Kyle is hiding somewhere. Rogelio is commanding the extra turrets.”  
Scorpia runs to her, cowering in fear.  
Scorpia: “And if there are plant monsters or warriors in ice armor, or Sea-Ra?”  
Lonnie: “For the last time, none of that stuff was real. We’ve reinforced our defenses. We got this.”  
Scorpia: “Okay. Good. And thanks, Lonnie.”  
Scorpia: “Who’s Rogelio?”  
Lonnie: “Rogelio, the lizard guy.”  
Scorpia: “Oh right. I wondered what his deal was.”  
Both gasp.  
Lonnie: “No. No it can’t be!”  
Mermista, Frosta, Perfuma, Glimmer, Bow, and She-Ra attack.  
Scorpia: “Fire!”  
Soldiers fire at the monster, but Frosta freezes the cannons.  
She-Ra faces Scorpia. “It’s over, Catra. You’ve lost.”  
Scorpia: “Catra’s not here. But I’m happy to take you down for her.”  
Scorpia fights Catra, sword versus claws.  
She-Ra: “Catra’s really not here and she left you in charge?”  
Scorpia: “Yes. Why do people keep acting surprised about that?”  
Glimmer hits Scorpia with a blast. Scorpia takes Glimmer’s staff with her tail and knocks her down. She holds Glimmer over the wall.  
Scorpia: “Bup bup bup! Stay where you are, or we’ll find out if Sparkles has enough magic to land on her feet. Like I was saying, Catra trusts me enough to…ow!”  
Glimmer punches Scorpia.  
Scorpia: “Hey, you don’t hit the person dangling you over the edge. Stop!”  
Glimmer escapes by shooting a blast at Scorpia, falling into she-Ra’s arms.  
Scorpia: “Catra trusts…”  
Gets hit in the face with water.  
Scorpia: “Catra…”  
Gets hit with plant vines and pink flowers.  
“Catra trusts, huh?”  
Bow fires an arrow at her.  
Scorpia: “Okay, seriously, how many of you are there? Oh, too many.”  
Scorpia: “Whoa.” Scorpia gets knocked down from the tower and falls into the water.”  
Scorpia and the others leave on a ship.  
Scorpia: “All in favor of blaming this on Kyle?”  
Lonnie: “Oh yeah.”  
Scorpia: “Yep. Yeah, that’s unanimous.”  
Kyle: “Oh man.” Head downcast

“White Out”

Catra and the others are at a Horde base in a blizzard. Catra shivers.  
Entrapta: “Hi Catra. Did you have a nice nap?”  
Catra: “Why is this taking so long? You said there was a First Ones weapon here. Where is it?”  
Entrapta: “I never said ‘weapon.’ I said there’s a piece of First Ones tech buried deep under the ice, and a really powerful one at that. The energy levels, it must be a part of the First Ones’ supercomputer.”  
Catra: “Just keep digging. Hordak is not going to be happy if we waste his time and come back empty handed.”  
Entrapta: “A scientist never returns empty handed. There’s always data.”  
Catra: “I’m not here freezing my tail off for data. Find me something useful, or we’re packing up and heading home. This place gives me the creeps.”

Scorpia watches Catra jump down boxes and open another one.  
Scorpia: “Okay, Scorpia, get your head in the game. You’ve got this. You and Catra have a special bond, and deep down in her hear, she knows that.” (sighs)  
Catra: “Scorpia, good, you’re here.”  
Scorpia: “Yes I am.”  
Catra: “Entrapta brought all this junk from her lab. Help me find a space heater or something since apparently we live here now.”  
Scorpia: “So I’ve been thinking, and I know you’ve been really busy and focused on your career lately, but would you ever want to… you know, like, hang out sometime with me?”  
Catra: “What are you talking about? We are hanging out. Right now.”  
Scorpia: “Yes, totally, totes. But uh, what I meant was, like outside of office hours. You know we could, pfft, I don’t know, um, play a board game or do some other type of bonding activity.”  
Scorpia laughs then shouts as she trips over a box. A red crystal tumbles out. Catra picks it up and looks at it.  
Entrapta tries to grab it.  
Entrapta: “Careful with that. It’s a Rare First Ones artifact. I’ve been meaning to study it, but I haven’t gotten a chance. The last time I deployed it, it ended up infecting all of my robots with some kind of murder virus.”  
Catra: “You brought along a murder virus and not a blanket?”  
Entrapta: “It does other things, too. For example, when it infected She-Ra, she lost all her powers. Also, she got very floppy.”  
Catra: “A She-Ra off switch, huh? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
Scorpia: “So anyway, in She-Ra business, (chuckles) when I said we could do something…”  
(Alarm blares.)  
Entrapta: “Uh oh.”  
Catra: “What?”  
Entrapta: (chuckles) “It’s just a small bump. I’m sure it’s fine. But our drilling bots have gone offline. All of them. At once. Come on, we should go check it out.”  
Catra: (groans) “I hate this place.”

Entrapta: “Ah. Here we go. Well, the drilling bots are gone.”  
Scorpia: “What? They just disappeared into thin air?”  
Entrapta: “Maybe there’s scientific truth to the rumors about strange happenings in this region.”  
Catra: “We weren’t sent here to chase rumors. Hordak wants tech. If your bots can’t dig it out, then maybe I’ll send you down there to…”  
She-Ra: “Catra. It’s been a while.”  
Catra: “Hey, Adora.”  
She-Ra: “You’re pretty far from the front line. I guess Shadow Weaver’s keeping you away from the action since you lost the battle of Bright Moon.”  
Catra: “Shadow Weaver? Wow. I always forget how clueless you are.”  
She-Ra: “We’re here to take back this land. Time for you to go back to the Fright Zone.”  
Catra; “You want us to go? Try and make us.”  
She-Ra: “My pleasure.”  
She-Ra chases Catra.  
Sea Hawk: “Adventure!”  
Scorpia: “This is not how it was supposed to go.”  
Scorpia jumps and kicks Sea Hawk down. Glimmer fires a blast into Scorpia’s face. Scorpia blocks the blasts with her claws and charges forward. Scorpia grabs Glimmer and tosses her away.  
Sea Hawk clashes with Scorpia.  
Sea Hawk: “Hey, while we’re here, would you describe be as “cool?” Be honest now.”  
Scorpia: “Potentially.”  
Bow chases after Entrapta.  
Bow: “Entrapta, whatever you’re doing here has to stop! You don’t understand the forces you’re messing with!”  
Entrapta: “I know! That’s the fun of it!”

Catra infects She-Ra.  
Catra: “You said she’d be powerless.”  
Entrapta: “She will be. Eventually. I think.  
Catra: “Actually this is pretty cool.”

Catra: “This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened.”

Scorpia tackles She-Ra and stops her rampage.  
Scorpia: “Stay away from her.”  
Entrapta: “Oh I get it now. The sword got infected, not Adora herself. Huh. I guess she really is organic matter.”  
Scorpia: “Catra, are you okay?”  
Catra: (laughs) “That went so much better than I could’ve ever hoped. Looks like you’re mine now, Adora. Come on, get her inside.”  
Scorpia carries Adora inside.

Catra: “Always so perfect. Look at you now. You’re coming back to the Horde under my command.”  
Scorpia: “So, we’re, uh, keeping her?”  
Catra: “You saw her out there. As long as we have this sword, we have the power to make her go berserk. We can turn the Rebellion’s own hero against them. That’s good. I wonder which one of your friends I’ll have you annihilate first.”  
Catra chuckles and Scorpia laughs nervously.  
Entrapta: “It looks like the bots pinpointed the location of the First Ones’ tech before they disappeared. If you just give me a little more time.”  
Catra: “Ugh. Hey. This dumb mission is over. We have what we need right here, the ultimate weapon. Pack up. We’re taking her back to the Fright Zone.”  
Entrapta: “But Hordak wanted us to…”  
Catra: “Oh, wanted us to dig a useless hole? Forget it. I’m bringing She-Ra back.”  
(Alarm blares)  
Catra: “I’ll go. It’s probably just more Rebel idiots. Scorpia, keep an eye on Adora.”  
Scorpia: “Oh, yeah. Yeah. I will absolutely look after this sleeping, non-moving person. Uh…”  
Entrapta: “She went that way.”

Scorpia: “Just wanted a moment with Catra, but no, I’m stuck babysitting her ex-best friend.”  
Scorpia gets hit with a mop by an infected Adora.  
Scorpia: “Uh, you okay, Adora?”  
Adora: “Wow. You are a big bug.”  
Scorpia: “Whew. Yep, that is the truth. Glad you’re seeing clearly. Now, come on, I’m taking you to the lab. (groans) What was the code again? Uh maybe…”  
Adora hits random keys “Boop boop boop.”  
Scorpia: “Stop that.”  
Adora presses more keys.  
Scorpia: “Okay, I’m pretty sure it was…”  
Adora: “Boop boop boop”  
Scorpia holds her down.  
Scorpia: “Don’t. Don’t. Stop. Why are you making this so much harder for me? Please. Please. I’m a woman on the edge. I’ve had a real challenge of a day.  
Adora: “Boop boop boop boop”  
Scorpia shoves her away as the light turns green.  
Scorpia: “How did you do that?”  
Adora: “I put in Catra’s favorite number.” (chuckles)  
Scorpia: (groans) “I get it. You know Catra’s favorite number and I don’t. Rub it in my face, why don’t ya?”  
Scorpia; “Uh, that’s not good.”  
Scorpia notices a gaping hole in the wall.  
Adora laughs and stick out her tongue to catch snowflakes. Scorpia rushes to take her away before the monster arrives.  
Scorpia: “Change of plans. How about we stay inside?”  
Adora; “Yay! It’s girl’s night in!”

Scorpia: (groans) “I can’t believe I’m stuck here in a closet with you. I should be by Catra’s side, protecting her. Why can’t you just stay out of our way?”  
Sea Hawk enters.  
Scorpia: (gasps) “Catra?”  
Scorpia: “Inspector Pirate?”  
Adora waves.  
Sea Hawk: “Adora. Ahem. I’m here to rescue you.”  
Adora: “Uh, more like I’m here to rescue you.” (laughs)  
Sea Hawk: “That doesn’t make any sense. Is she alright?”  
Scorpia: “I don’t know. She is getting on my last nerve. And she’s not going anywhere.”  
Sea Hawk: “We’ll see about that. En garde.”  
Both of then tug and Adora, fighting over her.  
Adora: “You guys are my best friends.”

Catra: “I really hate this place.”  
Catra: “What’s happening? Why is the power going out?”  
Entrapta: “By drilling into the ice, we’ve unleashed these creatures. Now they’re obsessively trying to destroy us. What an unexpected twist!”  
Glimmer and Bow teleport into the lab.  
Entrapta: “Hi!”  
Entrapta: “Ow!” Gets hit with Bow’s arrow, trapped in a rug. Entrapta; “Fascinating.” She rolls around.

Sea Hawk: “Hand her over.”  
Scorpia: “Let go! Catra entrusted me with watching her. I can’t let her down.”  
Adora: “Catra. (chuckles) She’s mean.”  
Scorpia: “She’s misunderstood! You of all people should know that! I mean, you grew up together. I can’t compete with that. No matter what I do, I can’t seem to break down her walls. But you two, even when you’re trying to kill each other, you can tell there’s a real bond. I just…I wish she would see me as worth her time, too.”  
Both Scorpia and Sea Hawk cry.  
Sea Hawk: “I…I know how you feel.”

Catra is perched on a box.  
Catra: “Always great to see you, Sparkles, but we’re a little busy here.”  
Glimmer: “Where’s the disc, Catra?”  
Catra: “What? You didn’t like my new, improved version of She-Ra?”  
Bow: “Entrapta, please. Look who you’re working with. Whatever the Horde is giving you, it’s not worth the damage you’re doing. Those monsters are infected by the same virus that’s infecting She-Ra.”  
Entrapta looks at measuring tape.  
Entrapta: “Infected? That’s can’t be right. The disc only infects First Ones tech. Unless…(gasps) the bugs are First Ones tech.”

Sea Hawk: “I mean, just once I’d like to hang out with Mermista and her friends. I’m good at groups. I have excellent stories of derring do. Why don’t they want me around?”  
Scorpia: “I hear you. Catra’s been so busy since she got promoted. But she still always expects me to make time for her. Does she even understand how much I do for her?”  
Sea Hawk: “Exactly. It seems like the only time anyone wants to hang is when they need me to give them a ride or do something for them.”  
Scorpia: “Ugh. Tell me about it. Catra once used my hard rock exoskeleton as a nail file. I had to bluff.”  
(Both laugh)  
Scorpia: “Is there something wrong with us?”  
Adora: “You know, you guys, you’re really great. You’re just, like, the best. You’re good friends and good people. And I like you.”  
Adora touches Scorpia’s shoulder. Adora: “You are so pointy.”  
Sea Hawk: “You know what? She’s right. We are really great. I’m clever, roguishly good looking, and a top-notch sailor. I don’t care if anyone thinks I’m cool. I don’t need their opinions to validate me. I’m Sea Hawk.”  
Scorpia: “And me. I am brave, strong, give great hugs, and I’m loyal.”  
She puts Adora down.  
Scorpia: “You may have left Catra, but someday, she’s gonna see that I won’t. I’ll always be there for her, because that’s who I am.”  
Adora: “Yay!”  
Scorpia: “I’m also someone who’s about to kick some bug butt.”  
Sea Hawk: “Let’s show them what we’re made of.”

Glimmer: “We have to destroy the disc, or none of us are getting out.”  
Catra: “Huh. Guess I must have lost it.”  
Entrapta: “Catra, it’s in your pocket, remember?”

Scorpia charges at the monster with Sea Hawk and Adora.  
Scorpia: “For the Horde!”  
Sea Hawk: “I don’t agree with that sentiment, but I’m also here.”  
Adora (waves a mop): “Pew pew.”  
Adora (to Glimmer) “Hey, I know you.”  
Glimmer: “Adora, I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
Scorpia runs and protects Catra’s head from falling rock.  
Scorpia: “Catra, are you alright?”  
Catra: “Just find the sword. I’ve got Adora.”  
Glimmer and Catra fight over the tech piece.  
Scorpia crawls on the floor and finds the sword.  
Adora walks along with her mop and looks at the sword.  
Scorpia: “No, you don’t.”  
Adora: “Hi.”  
Sea Hawk: “En garde.”  
Catra and Glimmer tug at the disc.  
Glimmer: “Just give us the disc!”  
Catra: “Are you kidding? I’ve got control of Adora. I am not giving that up.”  
Bow, Scorpia, and Sea Hawk fight to get the sword. Bow on top of Scorpia on top of Sea Hawk.

Catra runs from the monster and is soon cornered.  
Bow: “Catra, you have to destroy the disc. It’s the only way to stop them.”  
Scorpia: “Catra!”  
The disc falls out of Catra’s hands and Scorpia picks it up.  
Glimmer: “Scorpia, you can end this. You’ve got to break the disc now.”  
Catra: “Don’t you dare.”  
Scorpia: “Uh.”  
Sea Hawk: “It seems to me that caring about someone is the greatest adventure of them all.”  
Scorpia smiles at Sea Hawk and turns to Catra.  
Scorpia: “Sorry, wildcat. This is for your own good.”  
Catra: “No!”  
Scorpia breaks the tech. The monsters retreat and Adora turns back to normal.  
Adora: “Oh, what happened?”  
Scorpia runs and grabs Catra and Entrapta.  
Catra: “Hey, put me down.”

On the boat, Catra sneezes and shivers. Scorpia arrives and puts a blue blanket on her. Entrapta plays with her tablet.  
Catra: “What’re you so happy about? She-Ra won. And we didn’t get what we came for. The mission was a failure. How are we going to explain this one to Hordak?”  
Entrapta: “Failure? This mission was a resounding success. Ta-da! I got the First Ones’ tech”  
She rolls out a disc of First Ones tech.  
Catra: “What? When did you even…how long have you had that?”  
Entrapta: “A while. But we were having so much fun, I didn’t want to say anything. Isn’t it amazing? This puppy’ll power Hordak’s portal technology and then some. (laughs) Hordak is gonna be so thrilled.” (rolls it inside)  
Scorpia shivers.  
Catra: “Hey. Thanks for getting us out.”  
Scorpia: “Anytime.”  
Catra: (groans) All right, come on.”  
Scorpia gets in the blanket with Catra.  
Scorpia: “Really? Yes! Oh! Thank you.”  
Scorpia leans her head on Catra.  
Scorpia: “Oh gosh, look at us. Just two peas in a pod. So when I brought it up before, I said board games, but it doesn’t have to be. We could do anything. I’m open. I like bowling. It’s difficult for me with my claws, but…

“Light Spinner”

At dusk, Catra sat perched on her feet on a metal railing of pipes. She stared at the mountains and the metal structures in the distance, windows lit up and smoke rising from another structure.  
Catra grunted and breathed in terror as the railing buckled under her. She steadied herself with her arms and groaned, catching her breath. She heard cheerful laughed off to her right.  
Scorpia stood and waved to her, while Catra narrowed her eyes.  
“How’d you find me?” Catra asked.  
“You always come here when you’re upset,” Scorpia replied. She placed her claws onto the railing. “Also, I looked everywhere. Now, what’s troubling my bestie?” She nudged Catra with her shoulder.  
Catra swatted Scorpia away. “I’m not your bestie and I’m fine.”  
“Oh, I don’t accept any of that.”  
“Yeah, well get used to not getting what you want in life.” Ironically, Catra would never get used to what she had to deal with every day.  
Scorpia remained silent and Catra sighed. “Hordak is making me send Shadow Weaver to Beast Island.”  
“Wait, Beast Island is real?” Scorpia asked. She accidentally pulled up part of the railing with her claws.  
“Oops. That’s not good. Oh, shoot. Okay, just let me fix that.”  
The railing piece broke into two. Scorpia tried to push them back together.  
“Uh, Catra, can I get a hand?”  
But Catra had already left.  
“Catra?”  
Scorpia placed the railing pieces back in their spot, and they soon fell down below. Scorpia hurried after Catra. She turned around the corner to see Catra with both knees up in a closed position.  
Scorpia walked over and sat next to Catra. “I thought Beast Island was just a story they told to keep us in line. Being sent there is supposed to be a fate worse than death.”  
Catra glared at her as if to say ‘Not helping.’  
Scorpia looked off to the side. “I bet there’s some nice stuff, too. Maybe Shadow Weaver will write and tell us.”  
“What is wrong with you?” asked Catra. “People don’t send letters from Beast Island. They go and never come back.”  
Catra shoved past Scorpia. “It doesn’t matter how hard I work, or what I do, Hordak doesn’t trust me. He never listens to me. Shadow Weaver is useful and she can help us.”  
“Seriously?” Scorpia asked, surprised. “Because she hasn’t exactly given us any information. Why do you really want to keep her around? She’s never been very nice to you. I kind of thought you hated her.”  
“You…you wouldn’t understand,” Catra replied, leaping away.  
Scorpia sighed sadly, lowered her head and then stared out into the distance.

“Reunion”  
Scorpia was called to attention by the new Force Captain, Catra. She stood at attention to the right of Lonnie, while Kyle and the lizard guy, Rogelio were also present. Pipes and wires hung from the ceiling and the square metal walls. A metal bench stood against the wall off to the right. Catra paced back and forth, anger and a well of emotions in her eyes. Her feelings were bottled up in a guise of being authoritative. “I need you to beef up security,” Catra ordered as she paced. “Bring all reports directly to me. No one else. I want patrols doubled. Above all…” Catra gasped and her eye twitched as she stopped in front of Lonnie and Kyle. The two of them stared at her with eyebrows raised. From behind them along a pipe up to a metal circle in the wall, rose a shadow figure of Shadow Weaver. It was like she was watching Catra at this moment…haunting her…judging her… The paranoid Catra shouted and leaped back in fear, hair briefly on end. She stared at the spot again, but the shadow of Shadow Weaver was gone. Scorpia cleared her throat. “Uh…You were saying?” There was deep concern in her voice. Catra stood up and regained composure. “Yes, and report anything suspicious directly to me.” “You mean like the fact that Shadow Weaver’s cell is empty?” Lonnie asked in a deadpan voice. Catra growled and moved her face close to Lonnie’s. “I threw the prisoner into solitary last night,” she lied, angry at Lonnie for challenging her status. To further make herself feel superior, Catra turned away and muttered out loud, “Not like I need to explain myself to underlings.” Scorpia couldn’t believe what her best friend was saying. Ever since she got elected Force Captain and Hordak’s second, she had been abusing her power to her own benefits…ironically similar to Shadow Weaver, the one who raised her and verbally abused her. Catra’s fear of Shadow Weaver, anger at Adora for leaving her, and the new pressure to be perfect in her role, resulted in her former innocent nature being thrown out the window. Scorpia wished she could hug Catra in the moment, but Catra’s menacing tone of voice froze her to the spot. Feeling brave Scorpia spoke out: “Catra, Lonnie was trying to answer your…” “You have your orders,” Catra interrupted. Her hands were placed on the bench, her head turned to a glowing yellow screen on the wall. “Next person who questions me gets to see Shadow Weaver’s cell up close. Move.” She pointed to the door with a clawed finger. Kyle and Rogelio looked at each other and everyone stayed where they were. “I said, move!” Catra bellowed, slamming her hands on the bench. Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie hurried out, Scorpia slowly following them. As she reached the door, Scorpia looked back. “Catra…” she began in a soft voice, but Catra glared at her to go away. The metal door closed shut behind Scorpia. Hours later, the security had been increased, so now there were more guards patrolling the outside and some areas inside. Scorpia took a deep breath as she stood in front of the metal door that led to Catra’s room. ‘You can do this, Scorpia,’ she told herself. ‘Just explain that you followed the rules but you want to know what she meant by ‘anything suspicious.’ She’ll understand…maybe I could make her feel better. But what if she snaps at me again…(sighs). Well, I’ll deal with whatever happens.’ The door opened and Scorpia stepped through. Catra sat on the bottom bunk bed, groaning and looking over scattered papers from folders. Scorpia walked over. “Hey, Catra,” Scorpia said. She put her claws together so the tips were touching. “Listen, I’ve been looking for anything suspicious like you said, but this is the Fright Zone, so, that’s pretty much everything.” She chuckled. “I was hoping you could tell me what I’m supposed to be looking for?” Catra turned around with an annoyed growl, a paper in her strong hand grip. “If you spent more time following orders and less time questioning them, you’d wouldn’t need me to. Now get out. Go.” Catra’s words stung, but at this point, Scorpia wasn’t going to give in without a fight…even if she had to play nice the hard way. Scorpia put her claws on her hips. “Okay, wildcat. I really didn’t wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice.” Scorpia walked around to the side of the bed. Catra looked at her. “What are you doing?” Scorpia pulled a blue blanket from underneath Catra and held it up in both claws. Catra stared at Scorpia’s serious expression, which soon turned into a smile. Catra shouted as Scopria threw the blanket onto her. Several seconds later, Catra was wrapped tightly in the blanket in Scorpia’s arms. “Just let all your care go,” Scorpia encouraged in a soothing voice. She rocked her back and forth. “You’re safe. You’re safe here.” “Stop it. Stop,” Catra yelled trying in vain to free herself. “You’re safe here, okay?” Scorpia repeated. “Let go of me! Are you crazy?” Catra yelled. “There’s nothing we can’t handle,” Scorpia reassured. Catra closed her eyes in frustration. If telling the truth would get Scorpia to leave her alone…” “I lost Shadow Weaver,” Catra admitted. “How are we supposed to handle that?” “What?” Scorpia asked. Catra looked downcast. “Shadow Weaver escaped. I have to find her before Hordak learns the truth.” “Well, you don’t have to do this alone,” Scorpia said. “I’m here. I bet Entrapta can wind up a locator.” “No,” Catra stated. “Entrapta spends time with Hordak and is bad with secrets. The minute we tell Entrapta, she tells him, then it’s over for me.” Scorpia looked at her sadly, then gently placed her back on the bed. “Then we make sure that doesn’t happen.” Scorpia placed a comforting claw on Catra’s shoulder. “We’ll find Shadow Weaver, the two of us, and not a word of it will leave this room.” “Thanks, Scorpia,” Catra said softly. “No problem,” Scorpia replied, giving her a hug. “Personal space, remember?” Catra said through her teeth. “Oh right, sorry,” said Scorpia, pulling away. “I’m here if you need me,” she called, then walked out of the room, the door closing behind her.

Catra and Scorpia are shown to grow closer in Season 3, traveling through the Crimson Waste, trying to survive.


	2. Scorpia before the Horde

Scorpia backstory further explored in Season 4

Scorpia was a princess in the Crimson Waste desert, living with her family in a castle shaped like a scorpion. Her mother was Queen Cerata with white long hair, her father, King Sting, with black hair. Her grandfather was the king earlier on, with a dark beard and a square head. He was the one who made the alliance with the Horde. Her family owned the Black Garnet, and like other princesses, Scorpia used to be connected to it. Her super strength and ability to paralyze opponents with her tail, were traits she always possessed, even after losing the connection to the Runestone. While she was connected to the Garnet, she possessed powers of darkness, like Shadow Weaver did, also adding to the fears of her from the other kingdoms.  
The other princesses and kingdoms distrusted Scorpia’s family, due to them being part scorpion and possessing poisonous tails and brute strength…traits not valued in beautiful princesses with elemental powers. As Scorpia was not an elemental princess, nor was she considered “attractive” by feminine standards, she and her family had the short end of the stick in many royal affairs.  
Perhaps Scorpia’s family so willingly joined the Horde due to either Hordak/Shadow Weaver being manipulative or as an inner desire to show the princesses how wrong they were about their prejudiced attitudes.

When the Horde crash-landed in the desert, Scorpia’s family, being on the naïve side, greeted them with open arms and allowed them to stay.  
Taking advantage of the family, Hordak offered them a better life away from the harsh conditions of the desert in exchange for the Black Garnet. Scorpia protested, but her family insisted that Hordak could be trusted. Hordak soon gained possession of the Black Garnet, and later gave it to Shadow Weaver for her to use under his supervision.  
Thus, Scorpia joined the Horde and grew up learning their rules and ways. Unlike Catra, she attended Force Captain Orientation and learned much about Etheria. 

Baby Scorpia was born one hot summer day in the Crimson Waste. She had several other siblings with scorpion traits like herself: miniature claws and hard little exoskeletons. Scorpia had no hair on her head and despite the intense desert heat, she soon had a smile on her face as she gazed at her mother, Queen Cerata. King Sting knelt beside his wife, comforting her after she had given birth in her sheltered cave-like bedroom. Despite being royalty, their homeland wasn’t as modern nor as comfortable as the high rising castles in the other kingdoms.  
The castle in Crimson Waste was hidden in the shady shadows of a canyon, not very visible from a distance. It didn’t look like a castle, but more like a large rock and metal structure shaped like a scorpion. From first glanced, it appeared to be a large metal scorpion clawing its way through the canyon wall, when in fact, it was the canyon rock that helped keep the castle together. The front entrance was flanked by guards holding thick spears with poisoned tips. (Some members of the kingdom had developed certain immunities to the poison in the tails of other members. Or if they did become paralyzed, they could fight it off the fatigue much better than those from the outside world.) It was said that the darkness of the Black Garnet and the darkness associated with sleep/poison were one and the same…hence the possible connection.  
The front area of the structure housed the meeting area, kitchens, and an exit to the “gardens,” (mostly consisting of cactus, sandstone rocks, and thorny plants). The “tail” and “spine” of the castle led to the bathrooms and bedrooms. The heavily guarded one at the very end was the king and queen’s room. 

The queen gently rocked her baby pack and forth in her clawed arms.  
“Sweet little Scorpia,” said her mother with a smile. “You’ll be a great princess someday.”  
“And a strong fighter, too,” the king added. “Just like your mother here.”  
All three of the family members were connected to the Black Garnet. Later when the royal parents took baby Scorpia down into a guarded chamber, a red light reflecting against the stone wall caught her little eyes.  
“Here it is, my daughter,” said the queen. “Our Runestone.”  
The large crystal in front of them reached almost to the ceiling, filling the dark space with crimson light. On occasion, red sparks of lightning flashed from the crystal. The Black Garnet rimmed with shadowy power, tempting the royals to immerse themselves into its dark embrace. Even Scorpia reached out her small underdeveloped claws, as if she wanted to touch it.  
Scorpia felt the same way toward the Garnet as she grew up. She grew older, her skin hardened, and her mastery of the Black Garnet’s powers had begun.  
“You must be wary,” her father had said. “Though the Runestone may give you great power over darkness, you must learn to resist the temptation to desire more.”  
Due to her scorpion nature, Scorpia adapted to the harsh hot climate and the desert she called her home. She soon became a young butch looking woman, with short white and gray hair, powerful arms and legs, and a long red tail which could poison any enemies.  
Out of her many older siblings, she became the strongest out of all of them. Not to mention, being able to fire spheres of black magic from her claws and entrap those who tried to flee gave her a huge advantage.  
Though her siblings got jealous sometimes, Scorpia’s friendly nature forged great bonds between them. Both her parents loved them very much, and, like other families, had high hopes for their daughter and the kingdom. 

More memories flowed through Scorpia’s head. Scorpia casting her first blast of black magic. Digging a large tunnel in a contest with her best friend. (She had won). Feeling relief at drinking the first sips of lake water after traveling to the edge of Perfuma’s kingdom.  
But there were also bad moments as well. The uncomfortable cycles of shedding and puberty. Guy friends asking her out on a desert date, when Scorpia had instead been eying the slender orange haired scorpion-like lady who coached young warriors. Worst of all…the looks of revulsion the citizens of other kingdoms gave her and her family whenever this visited other kingdoms for yearly meetings. Perfuma and the woodland creatures hanging back in fear when they saw Scorpia approach. Marine creatures avoiding her and Mermista looking uninterested. Frosta only being polite to her family because the Kingdom of Snows was neutral ground. Bright Moon viewed her family the worst…blaming them for using dark magic and their different behaviors.  
Scorpia would notice Mermista, Perfuma, Glimmer, Bow, and sometimes Frosta, hanging out together like young friends. Scorpia would have to wait until the All Princess Ball to be invited to any events.  
“She and her family are dangerous,” said Glimmer. “Just think of what would happen if the Black Garnet got into the wrong hands!”  
“Her family has been oblivious to lots of things,” added Frosta. “But we should let them be. It’s no great concern to my kingdom.”  
“Scorpia could seriously destroy the forest lands and turn it into the dry desert she called home!” Perfuma assumed.  
“Yeah, so not a fan,” Mermista added.  
“Well don’t worry about her,” said Glimmer. “We got other plans for today. Who’s up for some girl talk and a race?”  
The other girls cheered.  
Tears welled up in her dark eyes as she ran out of sight.

One fateful day, a small fleet of Horde fighter jets crash landed in the sand dunes, not far from Scorpia’s home. Soldiers in armor and masked helmets marched through the sand, scouting the area and looking for a place to stay.  
King Sting looked through his binoculars. “Who might those newcomers be?”  
“New friends?” asked Scorpia hopefully.  
“I don’t know,” he replied.  
“They look lost and tired,” added Queen Cerata. “Let’s invite them in.”  
“Are you sure?” asked one of the guards, posed to fight. The solider stopped before the guards, stun guns in their hands. Other Horde soldiers stood to the side to the right and left in rows, allowing for an opening for two figures to walk through.  
Lord Hordak strode from the ramp of the crashed ship, Shadow Weaver following him close by.  
“Welcome to the Kingdom of Crimson Waste,” said King Sting. “How may we assist you, newcomers?”  
Lord Hordak observed the dissolute kingdom with disgust. “I half expected to be nothing here but sand,” he remarked. “How convenient to have found a temporary resting place here…even if it’s all dusted over.”  
Oblivious to his comment, King Sting began to lead him to the palace. “Well, I can assure you that you will enjoy your short stay! My engineers will fix your jets and ships in no time.”  
Hordak nodded in approval and followed the king inside. Shadow Weaver glared at Queen Cerata from beneath her mask, but the queen smiled and welcomed her in. Only Scorpia was vaguely suspicious of the new members.  
They walked through the metal structure. “Do you have anything of value in this desert dump?” Hordak asked.  
“Like what?” asked the King.  
“Weapons? Missiles? Latest technology?”  
“Well, we do have weapons, but not anything too special. We have spears, swords, and darts that can shoot out poison, sleeping gas and dark magic. Other than some hard rocks for arrowheads, I’d say that’s pretty much…”  
“Did you say…dark magic?” Shadow Weaver interrupted.  
Cerata intervened. “Yes, the Black Garnet, in fact.”  
One of the guards slowly shook his head, amazed by the nativity of the royal family.  
Hordak mentioned for more Horde soldiers to follow behind him. Some of the guards stared back at them, posed and alert.  
“Could you…show us where this Black Garnet is?” Hordak asked.  
The queen interpreted the guard’s message and replied. “Oh, but the Black Garnet’s not here,” she lied. “It’s over to the far side of Crimson Canyon, around the area where Huntara and the Silax reside.”  
From behind her red mask, the sorceress narrowed her eyes. She knelt down and placed her hand against the cold floor. A faint hum of power could be felt from down below.  
“My Lord,” she said to Hordak. “I sense a powerful force from below the castle. It holds great dark magic.” As a magic user, she could sense other magical sources nearby.  
Hordak flashed his red teeth at the king and queen. “You will take us to this Black Garnet,” he said. “Or, perhaps my soldiers here will look for it instead.”  
Despite being skilled in battle, the royal parents had no desire to fight. “Very well,” said the king.  
Hordak and Shadow Weaver were led down the stairs and to the room where the Black Garnet was held. Both Hordak and Shadow Weaver marveled at the sight and already thirsted for more of its power.  
“See,” said the queen. “It’s all right here. You can use as much as you’d like turning your time here, but be sure to leave it when you…”  
“We’re taking it with us,” Hordak interrupted.  
“But, it’s ours,” said King Sting. “We just wanted to give you a tour.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have been so stupid to lead me here in the first place.”  
Hordak raised his fist and punched the king square in the jaw.  
“Guards, attack!” yelled the queen.  
The guards rushed down the stairs to take on the Horde soldiers, stun guns clashing against spears and claws. Most of the Horde soldiers were knocked out by the tails of the guards, when Hordak placed his hands on the Garnet. Pure dark power coursed through his veins, enhancing his senses and power.  
The guards, who had formerly been shooting dark tendrils of magic at the Horde, now suddenly found their magic had vanished.  
“Lord Hordak,” said Shadow Weaver. “Having such power and being in charge of the Horde is much to bear. Let me handle the Garnet’s power and I’ll prove to be of great use to the Horde.”  
“You’ll receive it once we return to the Fright Zone.” Hordak replied. “I’m giving you one chance to harness its power. Failure will result in me taking your power away. Is that understood?”  
“Yes my Lord,” Shadow Weaver said, bowing her head. 

Hordak looked at Shadow Weaver and the rest of his army. “Take the Black Garnet back to our jets at once.”  
They obeyed and with the help of levitation magic from Shadow Weaver, they managed to get it out of the room and up the stairs.  
The Horde stayed for several more days at the Crimson Waste before their jets were fully fixed. Being manipulative and seeing Scorpia’s great strength, she encouraged her to take their side.

“You won’t have to live in such a harsh environment at the Horde,” she persuaded Scorpia. “You could but your strength to great use as a cadet. Perhaps someday, you could be ranked to Force Captain. The Horde could use someone with your strength and ability to paralyze opponents.”  
“But my family…I don’t want to leave them.”  
Shadow Weaver placed a hand on the young Scorpia’s cheek. ‘They will be perfectly fine here in their kingdom. They only want what’s best for you, right?”  
Scorpia thought back and nodded.  
“Then come along. We’re going to the Fright Zone, there’s much work to be done.”  
Scorpia soon found herself being transported to the Fright Zone on the newly repaired ship, leaving her parents behind to look after the kingdom.


	3. Force Captain Orientation

Scorpia and Adora stood at attention with a few other Cadets in a metal walled room they had never seen before. The Sargent was tall with blue fur and wearing a red shirt. Octavia, a blue octopus-like woman stood beside the Sargent.

“Where is Catra?” the Sargent asked.  
“She will be here any minute,” Adora reassured.  
‘Just like yesterday she missed orientation,’ thought Scorpia. ‘And the day before that…’  
“Let’s begin. Cadets. Welcome to your fourth day of Force Captain Orientation,” said the Sargent. “On the first day, you learned of the rules and responsibilities of your new roles. This included ensuring quality performance from your fellow cadets in their training, reviewing battle plans while discussing them with me, reporting missions and anything suspicious to Lord Hordak…”  
Scorpia stared straight ahead, trying not to yawn. She wished Catra were here so she could see her cute different colored eyes. Even though Catra was grumpy most of the time, Scorpia enjoyed talking with her and cheering her up. After all, she was Catra’s best friend…and she wouldn’t let her wildcat buddy down. 

“…You will receive your Force Captain badges upon completing orientation and demonstrating your skills under observation. Take your seats.”  
Scorpia, Adora, and the others found chairs which were positioned in rows with small tables attached to them. For the first half hour, Octavia introduced scenarios where the “evil” princesses launched a sneak attack on the Horde’s power system.  
“The army of Bright Moon uses their magic to cut off our energy supply, leaving us in near total darkness. Using only the weapons and tools you have, how would you handle this turn of events?”  
Scorpia raised her claw up in the air. Use my strength to pummel any princess I see!”  
Octavia raised an eyebrow.  
“But first,” added Adora, “we would have to have flashlights, or some sort of light to guide us around. We would send electricians with bodyguards ahead to restore the power. Scorpia would watch over me while I’d take the princesses by surprise.”  
“Well-thought out,” Adora,” the Sargent praised. “Any other plans?”

The orientation went on for several more hours. During that time, Scorpia learned about the different kingdoms of Etheria, who the princesses were, and the Runestones of the other princesses. She also learned about the gate of Salinas. 

“The Salinas Sea Gate is the magical barrier that protects the Seaworthy kingdom where princess Mermista resides. It is powered by the Pearl Runestone and has been in existence since the kingdom was first founded…”  
Scorpia scribbled notes on her notepad, along with stick drawings of her hugging Catra. 

Scorpia’s heart began to break a little when Octavia talked about the Black Garnet.  
“The Black Garnet resides here in the Fright Zone. It was originally found in the Crimson Waste, belonging to princess Scorpia and her family…”  
‘They talk like I’m not even here…’ she thought.   
“The Garent is now in the possession of Shadow Weaver after Lord Hordak allowed her to use the Runestone’s power. She has since then, used the stone to power her dark magic. Scorpia and her family are no longer connected to it. As such, no one else can use its powers except Shadow Weaver and Lord Hordak.”  
Octavia glanced in Scorpia’s direction, a warning in her eyes. “Not even the former princess of the Crimson Waste.”  
Scorpia visibly gulped and lowered her head. How could she and her family have been so foolish? All three of them were tempted to first be friendly to the Horde, and then to allow them to use the red crystal out of the kindness of their hearts. Scorpia missed conjuring dark shadow magic for fun like she had done in her childhood. If she could only possess that power now…maybe Catra would admire her even more!  
‘Focus, Scorpia,’ she ordered herself. ‘You got Force Captain things to study for.’  
‘I hope my parents are okay,’ she thought again, this time drawing stick figures of her parents, herself, and Catra as her best friend and sister.   
“Dismissed,” said the Sargent after orientation had ended.

“You okay, Scorpia?” Adora asked as they left.  
“Yeah, I’m good,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Hey, great job in training the other day! I heard you beat your speed record.”  
“Thanks,” said Adora. “Good luck with your work.”  
“Same to you.”  
Adora and Scorpia went their separate ways and Scorpia headed back to the room with the rows of bunk beds.


End file.
